The One Without A Soul
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: COMPLETE. A new prophecy about Buffy is found. Will she go through with the prophecy or let the world fall to darkness and will the prophecy work? BS.
1. The Prophecy

A/N: This was my first fanfic and now I'm updating it and editting it. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Joss and his people and all those involved.

**_The One Without A Soul_**

_Chapter One_

_The Prophecy_

The summer night air was hot and sticky yet the distant rumble of thunder in the distance was a silent promise that the night would change. Buffy sighed as she walked through her fifth cemetery of the night. Not one vampire had come out to play with her at all. Sensing someone behind her, she spun around about to attack the vampire with her stake when the vampire quickly jumped back in defence. Buffy sent a glare at him.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly as she looked around to make sure there was no one else around and no other vampire was going to come out to attack her.

"What no 'Good evening, so nice to see you'?" he drawled lazily lighting a cigarette allowing it to dangle out of his mouth.

"It's never a good evening when I have to deal with you Spike," Buffy turned to walk away. Spike soon walked in step beside her. She continued with her patrolling for several minutes without either of them speaking.

"Sorry luv, but Rupes sent me to find you. He knew I could find you quicker than rest of those gits. He wants you to report to him immediately says it's important, pet," Spike said. Buffy sighed as she changed direction heading towards Giles' place. It didn't take long until they arrived at Giles' place in record time. Buffy knocked loudly and Giles opened the door slightly.

"Come in, Buffy, Spike," Giles said stepping aside. Xander and Willow were already sitting in the living room waiting for them to come. Buffy came in smiling happily at her two best friends and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Hey guys. Now Giles, why was it so important I came in from patrolling when the only vampire I met tonight was Spike?" Buffy asked looking over at Giles with a slight glare. Giles started pacing taking off his glasses to clean them. Spike leaned up against the wall watching everything in silence. Willow sighed knowing Giles was too lost in his thoughts to explain what was going on.

"Giles seems to have stumbled upon a prophecy that he believes has to do with Buffy but he can't translate half of it since it seems to be in a language long forgotten," Willow said opening a book and passing it over to Buffy for her to look at. Spike curiously went over and peered over her shoulder to look at the script. He gave a laugh turning to Giles.

"No wonder you can't read it, Rupes. It's in the demon language. No one can read that but demons," Spike said with a little chuckle. Giles looked shocked that he would even have a book that was in such a language.

"Can you read it?" he asked hopefully finally coming out of his thoughts and stopping in his pacing around the room.

"Of course I can, I'm a demon. If you'll give me a moment to translate it?" Spike said glancing over Buffy's shoulder and looked at Giles for comfirmation.

"Yes, yes, of course," Giles waved his hand as an open invitation.

"May I, luv?" he asked as Buffy handed over the book carefully. Spike started pacing mumbling to himself as he began to translate the text.

"Well let's hope it is nothing too terrible. I mean as long as we don't have to say call Angel back or another end of the world type thing right?" Willow assumed and they heard a growl from Spike obviously for the mention of his Grandsire's name being mentioned in his presence.

"Yes, that would be terrible," Giles sat down in an almost exhausted way. After that it was quiet except the occasional curse from Spike, who soon came to stand behind Buffy.

"So what great evil do I have to destroy this time?" Buffy asked sarcastically turning to look at him. Spike looked down at her before shaking his head.

"Here's what it says: The slayer will have to join forces with the one without a soul. Four bonds between them must take place. Of blood, heart, body and soul, all must connect or the world will be succumbed to the darkness," Spike said seriously. Silence rang in the air for several minutes.

"Must be Angel, the one with a soul," Xander said with a grimmace. Spike growled.

"No, it's the one without a soul, you git!" Spike exclaimed chucking the book at Xander's head. Luckily Xander ducked in time to miss the flying book.

"Are we even sure it's a vampire?" Willow asked looking at everyone in turn. Giles sighed staring at her for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, humans have souls and all demons are created not to have souls. Vampires have souls when they were human but during the change lose it," Giles answered giving a quick glance at Spike.

"I can tell you for certain it's a vampire, I can even tell you which one but I want to double check with the poofter," Spike said. As he started to walk away Buffy grabbed his sleeve.

"Who do you think...he is?" she asked saying something for the first time since the prophecy was read. Spike stared at the slightly scared look in her bright green eyes.

"Can I confirm first?" He asked softly running nervous fingers through his bleached blond hair. Buffy nodded slowly. Spike walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone dialling Angel.

A few minutes passed as everyone made small talk when a "Bloody Hell" was heard from the kitchen. Moments later Spike came out with a cup of blood in one hand and the phone in the other. He sat down heavily in the other chair in the room placing the phone down.

"Peaches put me on hold so I can break the news first and he can confirm for me." He took in a shaky unneeded breathe and again ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who is it? Do we know him? Like come on Spike tell us already! The suspense is killing us." Willow said feeling the urgency of the situation. He stayed silent staring at Buffy with slightly sad blue eyes.

"Spike, who is it?" Buffy asked quietly pleading him to tell her. Spike looked at her for another moment fighting with himself to actual say what needed to be said.

"The one without a soul is...me."

**To Be Continued...**

Please Review.

Descendant of Doom


	2. Consequences and Conditions

A/N: Here's chapter two! Thank you reviewing and reading. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear! It belongs to Joss. Although I do wish I owned Spike but I don't own him either.

_Chapter Two_

_Consequences and Conditions_

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the group in Giles' living room. Buffy stared shocked at Spike. Giles stood up pacing the floor even more in thought than the last time. Willow and Xander looked back and forth between Buffy and Spike unsure of what to say or do to make everything better.

"_Hello? Spike? I know you can hear me_!" Angel's voice said over the phone. Spike sighed in annoyance before lifting the receiver to his ear.

"Yes, peaches, I'm here," Spike mumbled. Xander looked at Willow with a confused look and she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"_Don't call me that! Put me on speaker phone,_" He said with a grumble about the younger vampire. Spike handed the phone to Giles.

"He wants to be put on speaker phone," Spike said frowning. Giles pressed the button on the base to turn on the speaker.

"Hello?" Giles said leaning heavily against the table feeling like the weight of the world rested solely upon his shoulders though he knew differently.

"_Can everyone hear me?_" Angel asked uncertain. Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her seat at hearing her ex-lover's voice over the telephone.

"Yes, of course, we can, Peaches. With a mouth as big as yours we could hear you from the North pole," Spike commented. A distinctive growl was heard on the other line.

"_Shut it William. Now, Willow can you send me a copy of the prophecy?_" he asked kindly.

"Sure can," Willow said grabbing the book from the floor where it had landed and going over to the computer Giles never used but she had placed in there for such occasions when she would need it.

"_From what Spike told me, the one without a soul is him. The next problem is figuring out the blood, heart, body and soul bonds. Oh thanks Willow," _He said as the sound of the fax came through the phone.

"No problem," Willow sat back down in her seat. There was a pause for several long moments and keys clicked in the background.

"Well was I right?" Spike said irritably. Buffy looked at him and then turned to the phone in hope that Angel would dismiss that Spike had been right.

"_As much as it pains me to say this, William is right. It is him,_" Angel said. Spike lowered his face into his hands unsure of how much abuse he was about to be receiving. Buffy sat shocked for several minutes before everything sunk in deep.

"I won't do it. I refuse and none of you can make me. I will not be a pawn for the Powers any longer. I'm taking destiny into my hands and no prophecy is going to change that," Buffy stormed out of the room and out the door. Spike jumped up to follow her running out the door and slamming it behind him. Giles sighed heavily.

"_I knew this was going to happen,_" Angel said.

Outside rain fell in icy cold sheets, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder crashed. Spike growled as he ran after Buffy ignoring the rain that seemed to fall from the sky angrily. She stormed like everything else around them walking faster than she normal did. Finally having enough of chasing her, he pounced on her rolling across the grass of someone's lawn until he had her pinned underneath him. Buffy glared up at him although the effect was lost because she was blinking to keep the rain out of her eyes.

"Let me up, I won't run. I promise," She yelled over a crash of thunder. Spike quickly climbed off her albeit reluctantly. He stretched out his hand and was amazed when a warm hand was placed in his. Spike pulled her to her feet, soon finding himself lost in a mass of bottle green that were Buffy's eyes. She shook her head and immediately dropped his hand. Spike pushed a curl away from his forehead and ran his fingers through soaked curls. Buffy stared past him almost through him with anger in her eyes.

"I can't do it, Spike. For just once I would like to make my own choice about something. Just once I would like to be just me not the Slayer that has to save the world constantly," She said softly feeling suddenly drained of her anger. Spike put a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Then don't do it. This is up to you, luv, no one else can make the decision for you but you have to think about the consequences, pet. Be angry at the Powers, be sad that they wish to take away your last choice that you can make. Just make the decision, luv and make it count for something," He said and walked away his duster billowing behind him.

Buffy watched him go back to Giles' place as the rain continued to fall around her. A feeling of dread filled her heart as he walked away. She hated the feeling and the anger of being a pawn was still very present inside of her.

'_What if I'm wrong? I am to do what this prophecy asks? Am I going to bind myself to Spike, the one person I dislike more than anyone else in the world? Do I really dislike him, maybe if I give him a chance, get to know him...what am I crazy this is Spike I'm thinking about! He's the evil soulless vampire that has tried to kill me for several years. The only reason he's even remotely tamed is because of the chip in his head. I can't just simple bind myself to a vampire because a prophecy asks me to but what about the consequences? What if I don't do what it asks and I can't stop the next evil that comes along because I'm not strong enough. I can't simply just let the world be succumbed to darkness because of my selfish wants and needs. The Powers don't really give me a choice though. It's either bind myself to Spike or let the world perish. I guess then there is only really one choice. I'll go along with the prophecy see how things go._' Buffy thought allowing all the conflicts go through her out of her thoughts, she ran to Giles' place having finally made a decision.

Giles opened the door to a very wet looking Spike. The vampire was almost soaked to the bone from the freezing rain that was still falling from the sky. Giles stepped aside to allow the vampire inside his house. Spike sighed as he hung his leather duster up on the hook. He shivered even though he couldn't feel how cold he actual was. Giles was about to step around Spike when a knock came at the door. He opened the door with a slightly confused look to find Buffy drenched and shivering on his doorstep. She walked in and stopped staring transfixed at Spike.

Spike's wet clothes clung to his body, leaving little to her imagination. Spike smiled and took the opportunity to study Buffy. Her white shirt was giving him quite a view but that's when he noticed she was shivering. Giles observed the pair putting everything away for later use. Spike grabbed Buffy by the wrist pulling her against him and started rubbing her arms trying to warm her up even though he was a lot colder than she was.

"Better get you two dry and warmed up," Giles said leading them farther into the living room trying not to notice the water dripping all over his floor. Spike's arms were around Buffy still trying to keep her somewhat warm.

"Willow, can you make some tea?" Giles asked. Willow got up to go into the kitchen glancing at the pair with a hidden smile as she ducked into the kitchen. Xander glared at Spike with utter dislike.

"X...Xa...Xander...stop it. He...He's tr...ying...to help...warm...m...me...up." Buffy said through her shivers. Giles passed her a towel and she took it gratefully.

"There's dry clothes in the bathroom. Go put them on," He ordered in a fatherly tone. Buffy reluctantly stepped away from Spike and did as she was told. Giles handed Spike a towel and gave a small smile with a stern look that told he was concerned for Buffy.

"Dry clothes are in my room, you left some a while back. When you're changed hang them in the bathroom," Giles said. Spike nodded knowing the older man hadn't said exactly what he wanted but left the room anyway.

Spike returned to find Buffy wrapped in a thick blanket in the chair. He sat down on the couch and Buffy contemplated for a moment before getting up sitting down beside him sharing the blanket. He was surprised when she curled up into his side helping warm his cool skin. Xander continued to glare at the vampire even though Spike continued to ignored him.

"Well...um...Buffy have you changed your mind about the prophecy?" Giles asked quietly. Spike's blue eyes widened in surprise that the Slayer would even change her mind.

"Pet?" he asked.

"I was thinking of trying this prophecy. On one condition," Buffy said quietly. Spike looked at her in concern that she had gone completely crazy.

"Back up, luv. You're willing to try. Since when? I left you and you were saying abso-bloody-lutely no," Spike stated. She gave him a small smile.

"Common sense and consequences changed my mind. Plus what can it hurt if we try to save the world by doing as the prophecy asks. I still have my one condition though," She announced seriously with a slight pout at Spike. Spike gazed at her still confused by her sudden change of mind.

"What's this one condition, luv?" he asked carefully. Buffy gave a smile.

"We get to know each other better meaning spending time together and with my friends. Plus you get to patrol with me and I'm sure mom and Dawn won't mind if you move in."

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

Descendant of Doom


	3. Reactions

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the third chapter and a couple of you mentioned there was no reaction from the scoobies. Well at the time I had already written Xander's reaction so here's the chapter. Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I owned them but I don't, they belong to the talented Joss.

_Chapter Three_

_Reactions _

All that was heard in the room was the sound of thunder outside and the lights flickered as lightning flashed across the night sky. Spike's blue eyes were wide with shock. Giles looked at Buffy with fatherly concern and Willow hide her smile behind a cough.

"What are you crazy!" Xander yelled jumping up and pointed at Spike violently. "He is a monster, a vampire! You know, the things you kill at night."

"Xander sit down," She said her voice deadly calm. Xander did as he was told though a bit reluctantly. "Didn't you hear the prophecy? I'm actually going to try and make this work. I have to save the world all the time remember? I may have a choice but I would rather not have the world perish because I didn't do as a prophecy asked." Xander jumped back up to his feet looking angrily at Spike as if he poisoned Buffy's mind.

"He is an evil soulless thing, that shouldn't be allowed to live. You should've dusted him ages ago. On top of that he has tried to kill you numerous times. He is our enemy! The only reason we put up with him is because he has a chip in his head. Let's not forget he's an asshole and a jerk. I hate him more than Angel! Plus he's a bigger so called poof than Angel. There is no reason at all you should go along with the prophecy!" Xander ranted becoming increasingly frustrated with the vampire.

"That's it, I've had it with this git. Chip or no chip I'm going to –," Spike began to stand up getting ready to punch Xander. Buffy placed a hand on his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Spike, this is my fight," She said. He sat back down on the edge of the seat waiting to jump in to back her up. "Xander, you think I'm happy about this arrangement? I know if I don't try this there will be consequences and I would rather do as I need to do then suffer with those consequences. Do you really want the end of the world?"

"Do you want to be bonded to a monster for the rest of your life? How do we know the chip will work after a few years or after he is bonded to you? I won't stand by as you throw your life away!" Xander exclaimed, his voice cracking with strong emotions for his friend's well-being. He ran out of the room, grabbed his coat and ran out into the rain. Willow shook her head slowly.

"Personally, Buffy, you're my best friend and I don't like the idea either but I respect your decision. I agree with you that you have to think of the consequences. I wish you the best of luck," Willow said smiling at her kindly. Giles nodded slowly.

"Buffy, I know this was a hard decision. If you change your mind none of us will hold it against you but if you want to go through with this I suggest that tomorrow afternoon we figure out what those four bonds require," Giles said with genuine concern for his charge.

"And how do you suppose I get there, Rupes? Or would you like me to turn to dust? That would put a pretty damper in your plans," Spike drawled, tilting his head to look at Giles.

"Giles, you haven't said much about how you feel about the whole binding myself to Spike thing. What's going through your mind?" Buffy asked covering a yawn cuddling more into the blanket.

"Well what can I say? I don't like the fundamental theory of you being united to a vampire but...I see no way around the prophecy so let's just hope this helps with the upcoming threat. As well being bonded to a vampire might increase your strength and speed because you might end up sharing his vampiric energy. I am concerned what this might do to you but I will do everything in my power to help you, Buffy. I'm here for you every step of the way," Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them. Buffy nodded as her eyes started to close. Spike watched and chuckled softly. He turned to Giles.

"How am I to get to this meeting in the afternoon?" Spike cocked his head to the side in question. Giles gave a heavy sigh.

"Buffy will help you get here," He said reassuringly. "You better get her home." Giles motioned to Buffy whose head was now in Spike's lap. Spike nodded as he looked down at her. He shifted out from under her head and body. He grabbed his duster and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. He gently lifted her up in his arms and nodded to Giles and Willow. Spike walked out the door being extremely careful not to jar Buffy. Willow then got up to leave as well.

"I'll bring everyone including Xander tomorrow. Good night Giles," Willow said walking out the door.

Spike gave a small smile as he walked up to the familiar steps to the Summers' home. He stopped at the door giving a soft curse taking extra care not to wake Buffy. He hadn't been invited in and he didn't want to wake Buffy up just to let him in. The door opened into the darkness of the Summers' home and Dawn stood there with a tired yawn.

"Come in, Spike," She covered a yawn. Spike walked through the door and started walking up the stairs before looking back at Dawn.

"Go to bed, Nibblet," He whispered in the darkness stepping over the third last step due to the squeaky floor board. He silently walked into Buffy's room and laid her on the bed gently. He tried to move away but her arms were locked tightly around his neck. He tried for a few minutes to loosen her hold when Dawn came in still looking sleepy and closed the blinds tightly.

"Go to sleep Spike," She walked out of the room. Spike sighed rolling over to lie beside Buffy. He pulled the covers around them then he started to drift off to sleep as Buffy cuddled into his side warming his cool skin.

"**OH MY GOD!**" a voice yelled. Buffy's eyes shot open and she sat up looking around still half asleep. A grumble came beside her as she glimpsed a pillow covering a bleached blond head. Her mother stormed in and threw open the curtains, throwing sunshine on the bed.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike exclaimed as smoke started to rise from his burning skin. He jumped out of the bed and ran to stand in the open doorway away from the sun streaming in.

"What on earth is going on here, young lady?" she asked sternly not caring about what happened to Spike for the moment. Buffy looked at her mother in fear before glancing at Spike.

"Mom, we didn't do anything," Buffy said quickly trying to figure out why Spike was in her bed to begin with.

"I don't –,"

"She fell asleep at Giles' place. I brought her home but she wouldn't let me go and with her Slayer strength I couldn't get her to let go either. That's why I was in her bed, I swear. If you want to blame someone, blame me," Spike said bowing his head. Dawn walked in to stand beside him.

"I let them in and shut the blinds. Nothing happened," Dawn confirmed for Spike. Joyce turned shutting the blinds and Spike stepped into the room more. Joyce sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"Thank you," Spike whispered before sitting down at Buffy's vanity table. Joyce nodded and walked towards the door.

"Um...Mom, we need to talk afterwards," Buffy said quietly hoping that the anger had subsided enough for her to have a calm mother to deal with. Joyce turned to her with a smile.

"Sure come down for breakfast and we can talk then," She said walking out of the room. Dawn followed her out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Thank you for taking up for me," Buffy said staring down at her comforter awkwardly.

"Whatever, luv. Now if you could find me something to eat I would be grateful," Spike answered sitting down. Buffy's eyes widened slightly having forgotten that he probably hadn't eaten since sometime last night.

"I'll call Willow, see if she will get you some blood," Buffy replied quickly. "Now out. I need to get dressed." Spike raised an eyebrow before she got up, pulled him to his feet and pushed him lightly towards the door.

Buffy arrived in the kitchen to find the room fairly dark. She turned on the light and Spike spun around to look at her. He held a container of blood in one hand and a mug in the other. Joyce walked in and sat down at the island.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked. Dawn came upstairs from the basement with another container of blood.

"I found another one," She said holding out the container for Spike. He took it with a nod of thanks. Buffy ignored them and focused on her mother for the moment.

"There's this prophecy and well I have to follow it to save the world...," Buffy drifted off trying to find the right words. Dawn sat down next to her giving her a plate of pancakes and a glass of juice.

"Spit it out already Slayer or do I have to tell her?" Spike said placing the mug in the microwave slamming the door shut. Buffy struggled to find the right words for several mintues while Joyce waited patiently.

"Well, um, you see Mom –," Buffy started to say when she was abruptly cut off.

"She has to be connected to me on four different planes," Spike stated getting annoyed by how long it was taking for Buffy to say it.

"Yes and I was wondering if Spike could move in. It would make this a little easier on the two of us," Buffy said before sending a glare at Spike for interrupting her when she wanted to tell her Mother the "good" news herself.

"You mean I finally get a brother, a worthy brother? Does that mean Spike's moving in?" Dawn asked excitedly bouncing in her seat. Joyce looked at Buffy contemplating the situation. "Please Mom?" Dawn gave her best puppy dog eyes. Spike covered a small smile by taking a sip of the blood.

"Where will he stay?" Joyce asked Buffy. Buffy smiled at her Mother's concern for her well-being even though she was the one that protected the household from evil.

"In my room, on a mattress, on the floor," Buffy answered quickly thinking of how to work the situation out. Joyce sighed in response to her daughter.

"On these conditions, one you don't smoke in the house, Spike. Two, Buffy buys the blood and three, Spike helps out around the house seeing as most days he'll be stuck in here anyway," She replied sternly. Spike nodded and Buffy looked at her Mother before sighing with a nod.

"There goes a few new outfits and shoes," She grumbled quietly. Spike walked up behind her leaning to speak into her ear.

"I'll be in your room if you need me, pet," He said before leaving the Summers' family to their morning rituals.

A few hours later, Buffy and Dawn walked into her bedroom to find Spike half sitting out the window smoking a cigarette. He was just lucky the sun had shifted behind the clouds so he could sit outside and smoke without technically being in the house.

"Come on, Spike time to go. Mom's agreed to drop us off at Giles' place," Buffy said. Spike turned to towards her, his face hidden in shadows making him look mysterious. A chill ran down Buffy's spine as she stared at him in almost a trance. He took one last drag before stubbing it out on the side of the house and flicking it down below. He climbed back in the house, grabbed his duster and shrugged it on.

"Let's go, luv. Wouldn't want to be late for the precious scoobies, now would we?" He asked breaking Buffy out of her trance and they were out the door.

Giles opened his front door to see who was there before opening the door completely. Buffy moved aside as Spike ran from the van inside with a blanket over his head cursing as his hand was touched by sunlight.

"Is there any chance with all this bonding I can perhaps stand in the sun?" he asked no one in particular. Willow smothered a laugh as he stomped on the blanket to get out a tiny fire.

"I think we should've let you burn," Xander glared at the blond vampire. Anya had his arm looking at the two woman before him.

"Xander!" Willow and Buffy chorused. He stepped back knowing when he was defeated especially since he didn't want to take on a powerful witch and the Slayer.

"I'm sorry Buffy for what I said yesterday. I respect your decision but don't expect me to get all chummy with him," He said looking like he had truly thought over her decision and he looked truly sorry. Buffy nodded with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way coming from you," She responded happily. Anya and Tara shared a smile together. Spike sauntered in to give a look at Xander.

"I wouldn't want to get all 'chummy' with a git like you anyway," Spike muttered loud enough for Xander to hear him. Xander glared at him. Buffy gave Spike a swat to warn him to be good.

"Now, let's get this meeting started," Giles ignored the banter going on around him. "We have to figure out what the blood, heart, body and soul bonds are."

**To Be Continued...**

Wow, I think that's my longest chapter so far. Well I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.

Descendant of Doom


	4. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

A/N: Hello Everyone! If your wondering where the timeline is...well to be honest I'm not totally sure...I know somewhere in season five, hope that helps at least a little. If you want to add your two cents, I like that idea. So thanks for the reviews. I like getting them they make my day. That just doesn't sound right oh well.

Disclaimer: I own Spike he's tied up in my bathroom. Actually I don't own Spike or any of the characters, they belong to Joss.

_Chapter Four_

_Blood Is Thicker Than Water_

Giles' house turned library quiet, everyone grabbed a book that Giles had set out with many still left over. Buffy looked around the room and sighed in frustration. Spike had taken the last available comfortable chair in the room. Buffy walked over to him lifting the book off his lap causing him to look up at her with a slight puzzled look.

"Get comfortable," She whispered so as not to disturb anyone else. Spike leaned back in the chair shifting somewhat before Buffy sat down on his lap getting cozy with her own book on her lap. She handed him back the book he was reading which she could tell right away was one in Latin as she couldn't read a word on the page and she opened her own looking down at the page with frustration.

A half an hour later, Buffy groaned having been sitting too long. Spike squirmed underneath her and she turned to observe him with bright green eyes. He gazed back at her with an intensitiy that made her shiver.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he drawled disturbing the silence of the room. Buffy gave her best pout in the world as she stared at him.

"You moved," She stated obviously. Willow ducked behind her book with a big smile and Xander almost gagged when he noticed the two were sitting together. Anya seemed to gush at them and was ready to say something when Xander stopped her.

"I'm so sorry I moved, didn't know I had the bloody Queen of England on my lap," He retorted tartly moving again just to prove his point. She grinned evilly at him before giving another groan as she stretched her arms causing him to squirm again.

"Oh, am I making you uncomfortable, William? Now there's a hottie, prince William, yummy," She said and soon found herself on the floor at his feet looking up at him.

"I don't need to put up with this abuse," He stated. Xander watched the progress of what could be an exciting fight that he hoped would end in a dusty end for the vampire.

"I think I found something on the blood bond," Giles said not noticing they were in the middle of an argument and that everyone was watching the fight with interest compared to the books they were reading.

"One moment Giles," Xander said still engrossed in the verbal fight. Willow turned to Giles to explain what was going on.

"Actually, you will have to put up with my abuse because we have to get through this whether we like it or not. On top of that, you'll take it because..." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

"Sod off! Enough is enough. Rupes, what did you find?" he asked dismissing Buffy which left the blonde fuming where she stood beside him.

"Well according to the text, Buffy has more blood than a normal human being," Giles said taking his glasses off to stare at the group. Spike shivered at the thought but it went unnoticed by everyone as Buffy was now listening to Giles.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Buffy asked taking in the information. Spike stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"I'm guessing she can sustain Spike's life," Willow said looking at Giles. Xander turned to glare at Willow for even suggesting such a thing. Anya went to say something but again Xander stopped her.

"Precisely. Spike can feed off of Buffy without ever killing her as long as she is healthy which the Slayer usually is," Giles said looking at Buffy to see how she was doing with the new information. Buffy's eyes were wide and she was looking at Spike with an almost scared look. Dawn stared at her sister with concern but was smothering a smile behind her glass of water.

"You are kidding me! You mean he gets to bite me but won't Spike's strength and everything increase since it's Slayer blood. Furthermore won't it leave a mark and besides that it will hurt," Buffy remarked starting to pace around wildly trying to calm her nerves. Spike grinned before furrowing his brows in a questioning look.

"Well yes it will make him stronger. A vampire's bite hurts so I guess yes it would hurt," Giles responded trying to find the right words to explain what she was asking.

"Rupes I believe you're not helping," Spike said pointedly. Giles nodded as Buffy continued to pace. Spike sighed as he stood grabbing her, forcing her to stop moving. "Look at me." Buffy sighed as she looked up at him into his cobalt blue eyes. "Luv, you're scared. I understand that. Giving me more strength was not on your top ten list of things to do but it will help when the bloody time comes. To it leaving a mark, yes it will but it'll make vampires a little more frightened of you. As well I promise I will try not to make it hurt but there's no guarantees." Buffy blinked at him processing everything he had said to her when one thing he said stuck out.

"Wait a second, why would your bite mark make vampires a little more frightened of me?" Buffy asked looking at him for an answer.

"You get this one, Rupes," Spike said walking away to sit back down in the chair running his fingers through his bleached blond hair.

"Actually, I'm not entirely sure myself," Giles answered staring at Spike for the answer. Spike raised an eyebrow at the ex-Watcher and sighed.

"Did I just hear Giles say he didn't know something? Quick! Mark it on the calendar," Buffy remarked getting a laugh out of the gang. When everyone was settled down again Giles cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I've heard rumours but nothing that is certain," Giles replied glancing at Spike. Spike rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"Bloody hell. Well you see pet...vampires mark their mates," Spike said in explanation. Buffy looked at him tilting her head to the side to look at him from another angle.

"And other vampires will know I'm marked. Is there some kind of undead rule book I don't know about?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"I doubt it but if a human is marked, another vampire won't want to do serious damage or any damage for that matter because the one who marked the human will do severe harm to the other if something happens. We, undead, tend to be possessive," Spike replied quietly.

"Oh," Buffy said. All was quiet as everyone thought his or her own personal thoughts. Willow seemed to be thinking the hardest because she was staring at the wall like it was very interesting.

"Wait a second," Willow said. "If they are to be connected what's in it for Buffy?" Buffy nodded turning to Giles for the answer.

"I agree with Red but I'm not complaining," Spike said. Buffy glared at him before tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Giles to answer.

"Well there's more. To make the redundant power permanent, Buffy's blood has to get into Spike's blood without Spike's getting into hers," Giles replied translating the text as best as possible.

"That didn't answer the question," Xander declared. Willow giggled quietly into her hand.

"Well, from what I can tell, Buffy doesn't get anything out of the blood bond." Giles said. "Just a warning, which I'm sure you know. Do not in anyway shape or form get any of Spike's blood in you." He locked eyes with Buffy making sure his point stuck in her.

"I kind of like the idea of her being a vampire. Bring out the monster beneath the surface," Spike commented tilting his head observing Buffy.

"I would not be a good vampire. Also there is no monster beneath the surface. You would make a better girl than I would a vampire," Buffy retorted. Spike growled at the comment his eyes flashing gold.

"Whatever, let's get going. I dislike being cooped up with all these people. As well I'm getting hungry." He said grabbing her wrist. "Come on Dawn." Dawn nodded getting up from her spot on the floor.

"How are we going to get you home?" Dawn asked innocently. Spike turned to her with a smile.

"We will walk of course," Spike replied. Buffy grabbed him, shaking him fear creeping into her eyes as she gazed at him.

"So what, you can turn to dust?" she asked her voice shaking. He stared at her in amusement that she was showing she cared about him.

"Didn't know you cared so much, luv," Spike teased when suddenly fire seemed to spring to her green depths. Buffy took his wrist opened the door pushing him out in the sun. Spike screeched looking at her as the sun touched his skin.

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed as smoke rose from Spike. Buffy sighed pulling Spike in closing the door as he nursed his wounds.

"God, even Dru didn't torture me like this," Spike stated with a growl.

"And yet you're still here," Xander commented. Spike shot him a murderous glare then leaned heavily against the door.

"I'll call Mom to pick us up," Dawn said heading for the phone. Spike tried to nurse his burns as best he could.

"I'll look after those once we get home," Buffy said looking them over from a distance. Spike looked at her with a slight glare.

"Mom will be here in a minute," Dawn called to her two guardians, giving everyone else a hug. A horn honked and Dawn waved as they prepared for Spike to go outside

Once they were home, Buffy sat Spike on her bed in her dark room and went to get the cleaning products to disinfect the burns. She walked in to find him staring at the wall lost in his own thoughts. She looked him over making her smile.

"Spike, let's see the damage," Buffy said startling him out of his thoughts. Spike showed her the burns on his arms they were almost healed. She sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"Kind of healed faster than usual," Spike looked down as one particular burn healed right there.

"Strange. Maybe it has something to do with the bonds," She said giving a thoughtful look that caused Spike to smile at her cuteness. '_The Slayer and cute in the same sentence, god what has happened to me?'_

"Perhaps. What about something to eat?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders before looking around the room as if a container of blood was going to appear out of thin air.

"Well...you can feed from me," She stated putting her hands on her hips again. He turned to stare out the window that was open enough to allow a cool breeze filter into the room.

"I can't. You couldn't understand," Spike replied. Buffy looked out the window as well before turning back to look at the vampire.

"Try me," She said sitting down beside him placing a hand gently on his leg. He turned to the hand on his leg in fascination.

"You see luv...the sucking, feeding of blood is kind of like...," He started before trailing off as he turned again to stare out the window.

"It's like what Spike?" Buffy pushed for him to tell her what he wanted to say. He looked at her through his eyelashes reminding her strongly of a shy schoolboy.

"It's like the taking of a woman," He said softly. Buffy's vivid green eyes enlarged to take in his statement.

"Oh...so not to keen on, um, feeding off me yet," Buffy tried to ignore the awkward silence that had descended over them.

"I would, just not sure how the chip will act," He said taping his head lightly for good measure. Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Well we will never know unless you try," She said moving aside her hair to expose her neck turning her back to him. He stared at her neck for a moment contemplating whether he should or shouldn't do as she asked. She gave a deep breath preparing herself. Spike wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her towards him. He switched into game face, he bit down as gently as possible not wanting to hurt her. Buffy let a small gasp escape her lips at the feel of his fangs going into her flesh. She felt the blood leaving her body but none of that mattered; the feeling from the bite was pure euphoria. Spike pulled away stunned by the taste of her blood. His body had never reacted to a person from feeding, like this before in all his entire undead life.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked huskily allowing his features to smooth back to normal. Buffy shook her head in response.

"Um...actually, quite the opposite," She said gulping rather loudly. Spike noticed her body's reaction and wide blue eyes met stunned green.

"That's never happened before," Spike commented quietly. Buffy nodded before looking down at her lap.

"Hey, at least the chip didn't kick in," She said trying to be positive about the whole situation that was going on around them.

"Thank God for that," He replied remembering how awful it felt when he even remotely tried to hurt a human being and trying to feed for the first time was like torture. He shivered at his own thoughts.

"Do you think we should finish the bond?" Buffy asked. Spike shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Might as well," Spike replied watching as she went into her closet, taking out a chest and pulling out two knives from the very bottom. Buffy handed him a knife and watched as the blade bit into his hand allowing blood to pool towards the surface. She quickly did the same groaning at the slight pain she felt at having to cut herself. She quickly squeezed several drops of her blood out to fall into Spike's open wound. There was a sudden bright blinding light.

**To Be Continued...**

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also I was wondering if I should change the rating as I'm thinking Spike needs to swear more, what do you guys think? I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review.

Descendant of Doom


	5. One Bond Down Three To Go

A/N: I know no one really reads this but meh. I'm still going to say thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyway onwards...

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Belongs to Joss

_Chapter Five_

_One Bond Down Three To Go_

Buffy was knocked to the floor and away from Spike. The blinding light slowly faded away leaving both of them blinking away spots. Spike groaned feeling his head pound almost unbearably. A second later he realised the Slayer's blood was in his dead, cold veins; it was a strange feeling for it was no longer warm like when he drank from her and it was as much a part of him as his own blood. Buffy blinked several times trying to get her bearings and looked up at Spike on the bed.

"Are you all right?" Spike asked clearing his dry throat. Buffy blinked a few more times to get rid of the spots in front of her eyes before nodding.

"Yes, um, I guess the bond worked," Buffy got up slowly as not to make her head spin anymore then it already was. The sound of metal hitting flesh made Spike look at her in curiousity.

"Come here," He said and Buffy came towards him curiously at his soft spoken command. His hand reached for her neck causing her to flinch away unsure of what he was going to do. "I'm not going to hurt you." Buffy nodded letting him pull out a silver necklace with a blood red stone creating a cross before it changed shape into a single red stone as if it knew who touched it.

"Where did it come from?" Buffy asked softly. Spike stared at it transfixed before giving a lazy shrug of his shoulder.

"I have a feeling the bond created it. Curiously it changed shape before it could hurt me. It was a cross now it's just a gem," He inspected it even more turning it over several times in his hand.

"Perhaps I should call Giles," She commented looking down at it as well. Spike nodded letting her go towards the phone on her side table. She picked up the phone dialling. It rang several times before someone picked up.

"_Hello?_" Giles said.

"Hi Giles, it's me. Um, one bond down. The thing is we think the bond created a necklace for me," Buffy said a little shaky after losing blood. Giles on the other end seemed to be processing what she said when he gasped.

"_I'll be right over. I want to see it,_" He said hanging up in a rush. Buffy turned to Spike sighing quietly. She walked over to his side looking down at the wound on her hand.

"He's on his way over. He wants to see it," She told him. Spike sighed grabbing the gauze she had grabbed earlier and the rubbing alcohol. He poured the alcohol over the wound causing her to groan before he quickly wrapped it tightly. Buffy sighed before lying down and Spike opened the window.

Giles walked into the room with a thick red volume in one hand. Spike sat out the window having a cigarette and Buffy was flopped on the bed staring at the ceiling. The light outside was slowly ebbing away and the moon was rising allowing the cooler night air drift to in through the window.

"So, where's this necklace?" Giles asked pushing his glasses up on his nose. Buffy exhaled loudly as she got up pulling the necklace out in the open. She went to undo the clasp and found she couldn't. Instead she tried to take it off over her head seeing as it was long enough but it wouldn't. She looked up at Giles puzzled.

"Giles, it doesn't come off," Buffy explained. He took the cross in his hand studing it closely turning it over and over in his hand.

"It changes shape when I come near it," Spike said from the window looking out over the city as the darkness started to descend quickly.

"Let me see," Giles said. Spike climbed in walking over to Buffy. As he stopped behind her, he wrapped his arms around her; the cross transformed into a gem instantly. "Amazing. It protects you from vampires but because you have a bond with Spike it doesn't want to hurt him."

"Why was it created and what is it made of?" Buffy asked curiously. Spike gave a sigh rolling his eyes at her blantant curiousity.

"Well I have a few theories. It may have been created because you can't have Spike's blood in you or it was to protect you from vampires since you are now his and he's yours or it could be both reasons. It could've been created from the bond or Spike's bloo,." Giles said ranting slightly taking his glasses off. "We will have to do tests on it perhaps but you two have to go patrolling."

"Yeah, come on Spike. Wouldn't want any of those baddies to get away now would we?" Buffy asked sarcastically stepping out of his embrace even though she didn't want to. They grabbed their coats leaving the house quickly.

The night was surprisingly cool after the storm they had yesterday. The graveyard had a thin fog along the ground adding to the dampness in the air. Buffy knew Spike was far to her left side, she could sense him stronger than before and it made her feel safer in a strange way. She stopped suddenly looking around her sensing other vampires.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Buffy taunted happily spinning her stake in her hand. A group of ten vampires surrounded her suddenly coming out of the bushes. "Great, where is he when you need him?" she muttered under her breath. Two came at her from her right charging with fangs bared. Before long all of them were at her on top of her trying to kill her. She managed to stake four of them easily before she was knocked away hitting a thick tree, she felt dizzy and her world went fuzzy.

The next thing Buffy knew in her haze of consciousness was she was being lifted up in strong arms. The scent of leather, alcohol and cigarettes assaulted her nose; under it all she could smell a distinct musky scent, which she strangely knew, belonged to Spike.

"Luv, talk to me," Spike murmured seeing her eyes flicker under her eyelids. She groaned loudly feeling her head pound furiously.

"My head hurts," She whispered before realization hit and she struggled to get out of his arms only causing him to tighten his hold on her. "The vampires, I was supposed to slay them. Did –"

"They're gone, they're dust. Don't worry. Rest. I'll get you home, pet," He whispered continuing to head for the house. Buffy nodded before falling unconscious.

Buffy woke the next morning to find herself in her bed alone. She was acutely aware she was not in her slaying clothes from last night. She sat up in bed to see Spike sleeping on the floor with only a pillow and a thin blanket. '_He kind of looks like an angel, a fallen angel, I guess in a way, he is. God, he is so fucking hot. Whoa stop right there Buffy. Bad Buffy. Bad thoughts._' A low chuckle came from the floor.

"That's definitely an interesting way to wake up. You think I'm hot hmm? Thought you only had eyes for Peaches," Spike drawled not bothering to lift his head to look at her.

"Oh my god. You heard my thoughts! How is that even possible?" Buffy said collapsing back in the bed in disbelief. Spike sat up to look at her with sleep filled blue eyes.

"The first bond, luv, remember?" he replied with a half smirk planted on his lips. "It must have given us a telepathic connection as well."

"Makes sense. Are you going to sit there or come up here to keep me company?" she said trying to hide the pout from entering her voice. Spike climbed off the floor onto her bed in one quick movement. He curled up on her bed looking down at her. She rolled over laying her head on his cool bare chest.

"So I'm staying home today to help out around the house and you're going to do bloody awful research with the scoobies," Spike said trying to ignore the fact that Buffy was actually willingly having contact with him.

"Yup," Buffy replied in a perky voice as she lifted her head to stare into cobalt blue eyes. Spike gave a smile before looking away.

"Well then I'll go make you breakfast and after you can give me my breakfast," Spike said getting up grabbing his shirt slipping it over his head, and then left the room trying to rid himself of his thoughts of Buffy.

Spike flipped pancakes as he felt Buffy's presence walk into the room and he shivered unvoluntarily at the feeling of her being so close. The faint smell of peaches filled his nose causing him to gulp loudly. '_Strawberry or banana pancakes?_' He thought waiting to see if she could hear his thoughts as clearly as he had heard hers just a few minutes ago.

"Can I have both?" Buffy asked as she sat down at the island propping her head up on her hands. Spike shook his head slowly at her.

"Sure and you do know I didn't speak aloud," He said walking over to her with a plate of pancakes. Buffy stared at him shocked then went to the pancakes adding the syrup. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist kissing his mark on her neck. Buffy shivered at the intimate touch of her skin. Dawn walked in looked at them with wide eyes before going to the fridge for the juice.

"Um...can I get breakfast?" she asked uncertain of how to act around them. Buffy turned to look at her sister.

"Yup, just let me get mine," Spike said glancing at her through his eyelashes. He changed into game face quickly biting down on Buffy's neck causing her to gasp. The same sensations from before ran through them only stronger this time. Spike pulled away switching back and going over to the counter as if what had just happened was an everyday occurance. Dawn took the plate offered to her in a numb shock.

"I'm going to have to get use to that," Dawn said sitting down beside Buffy who chuckled quietly.

"Think how I feel," Buffy said. Dawn nodding in understanding while looking over at Spike who was cleaning up the dishes he had messed while cooking.

Leaving Spike at the house, Buffy and Dawn headed to Giles' place. The day was cool as they walked, a slight breeze blew their clothing. Arriving, they were soon sitting down with the rest of the scoobies.

"Giles found something on the heart bond. We believe you're not going to like it but you know Giles, he wants to make sure," Willow said looking at Buffy with a sly smile. Buffy placed her hands on her hips not knowing what to say to Willow.

"You know, there are two kinds of books: those that no one reads and those that no one should read. I believe Giles has made us read both," Xander groaned throwing a book down on the coffee table. Giles ignored him but seemed to be upset that he threw the book.

"What is there about this I'm not going to like?" Buffy asked not knowing if she wanted to know. Giles sat down across from her rubbing his temples slightly before noticing the impatient tap of Buffy's foot. He looked up at her with a sigh.

"Well, you see Buffy...according to what I've found...um, you and Spike have to fall in love."

**To Be Continued...**

Well I hope you liked it. I'll update soon.

Please Review.

Descendant of Doom


	6. Not All Angels Have Wings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I finished this quicker than I expected. As you might have noticed I changed the rating mostly due to my use of language. I hope you like it. Also I hope I'm not rushing the relationship between Spike and Buffy. So anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own. It's Joss's.

**Chapter Six**

_Not All Angels Have Wings_

Buffy did a very impressive goldfish impression several times as what Giles said sunk in deep, maybe a little too deep for her liking. She blinked a few times as if trying to make sure she was awake and coherent.

"What the fuck!" she exclaimed. Giles flinched away from the powerful young woman in front of him. Many emotions flooded her: anger, hate, sadness, and hope. '_What is it, luv? You're upset, pet._' Spike's voice entered her mind. '_I need some time to think._' She thought almost a little too briskly and cold for her own liking. Something like a mental nod was felt inside her mind and Spike was gone almost as abruptly as he had entered.

"Buffy?" Willow ventured slightly frightened by her blonde friend. She gave Giles a nervous look as if trying to get his help backing her up against the Slayer.

"I'm fine. I just need sometime to think. Can someone tell Spike, I would hate to bother him after dismissing him," She said as she tried to get her emotions and body back under her control.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked carefully.

"Oh, Spike and I have a telepathic connection. Happened this morning when I woke up," She answered grabbing her coat and heading for the door. "Xander, make sure Dawn gets home safe please." Xander nodded and she left.

Buffy wandered the streets lost in her thoughts. '_I'm to fall in love with Spike but he doesn't have a soul so how is he going to fall in love with me?_' her sensible side thought.

'_What about this morning? You did think he was hot,_' A little voice nagged.

'_So what he's hot but could I fall for him?_'

'_You already know the answer to that, you don't need me to tell yo,._'

'_Yes, you need to tell me,_'

'_Let's see. One, he's hot, two, he can have his sweet moments even though he would kill you for thinking that, three, he saved your life last night, four, he's a fallen angel and you know he's a better match for you than even Angel. Admit it you've been falling for him for a while now,'_ The voice said.

'_Ok so I have a crush on a soulless vampire, who's tried to kill me several times. Oh my god...I have a crush on Spike,_'

'_Actually I think it's not a crush but more like falling in love with him,_'

'_Fine. I'm falling in love with Spike, William the Bloody. There happy?_' Buffy sighed, as there was no answer. She stopped realising where she had been heading. '_Since I'm not buying blood, might as well buy him a new set of clothes._'

Spike sat watching TV. Dinner was cooked, the house clean and now he had nothing left to do. The sun had set and he was getting hungry again. He had already drank that awful pig's blood in the fridge. A soft knock came to the door. Spike stood walking to the door and opened it. Angel stood there.

"Well isn't it the bloody poofter?" Spike said cocking his head to the side.

"Why don't you come out here so we can have a little chat?" Angel said. Spike glared at him.

"I'm not so sure that's in my best interest," He drawled. Angel grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him outside.

"Now, William, I only want to tell you this fucking once. Got it?" Angel said.

"Big bad words...what a sorry excuse for a git," Spike drawled. Angel punched him in the face. Spike growled.

"Listen here, William. If you fucking hurt Buffy in anyway, I will fucking kill you with my bare hands," Angel said before hitting Spike in the face. Spike fell to the ground from the force. Angel started kicking him repeatedly.

"Fuck you wanker," Spike yelled at him.

"Spike!" Dawn exclaimed trying to run to him but Xander held her back.

"Naughty language Spikey. Wouldn't want to teach the youngster too much," Angel said kicking Spike after every word.

"You better bloody leave him alone or I'll fucking kill you," Dawn yelled at Angel earning a chuckle from Spike.

"That's my girl," Spike said after he spat blood out of his mouth. He carefully got up and punched Angel hard in the face. "Who fucked you to get rid of your bloody soul?" Angel growled about to hit him when two hands stopped him; they turned him around and punched him in the face.

"No one hits Spike except for me," Buffy said walking up to Spike. "You have the extra power why didn't you fight back?"

"I don't know," He said wrapping his arms around her as she turned to face Angel and he leaned heavily against her.

"Drink," Buffy said. Spike grinned as he changed. Watching Angel, he bit down on Buffy's neck drinking her blood. Angel gave a growl as Spike pulled away. Glaring at Angel, he changed back.

"Thanks, luv," He whispered. Buffy nodded.

"Just making sure your warning stuck right Angel? Thank you but I can take care of myself. Now if you're going to hurt Spike again you'll have to get through me," Buffy told Angel.

"Why take up for an evil soulless thing like him?" he asked.

"I've fallen and I need his help," She said. Angel's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Very well then. Do be careful and Spike take care of her. You don't know how lucky you are," He said then disappeared into the night.

Joyce paced the living room floor; she had arrived only moments after Angel had left. Dawn sat nervously beside Spike whose wounds were being tended to by Buffy.

"Mom stop pacing. Dawn wasn't hurt and if she was in any danger Spike would've made sure to protect her," Buffy said. Joyce paused to look at her daughter.

"I know but Spike was hurt," Joyce said. Buffy blinked.

"I'm already healing." Spike commented. Joyce nodded.

"No patrol tonight. We have to talk and sleep will do you good," Buffy said standing holding out her hand for him to take. He stared at it before she sighed grabbed his hand leading him upstairs. Buffy sat Spike on the bed and went to close the door. She came back standing before him clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Uh...Giles found out the heart bond," Buffy said. Spike gazed up at her jade eyes.

"And?" he prompted.

"Well, it would seem for the heart bond to be accomplished, we have to...fall in love," She answered. Spike looked at her.

"You're concerned I can't fall in love without a soul," He said.

"Just a little," She whispered. Spike stood searching his duster for his cigarettes. He found them moving to the window and lit his cigarette before taking a long drag.

"My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown and known too late," He said.

"That sounds familiar," Buffy whispered.

"Romeo and Juliet. Describes it perfectly. I hated you so much but as time went on I started falling in love with you. Though now I know I loved you from the moment I saw you," Spike took another drag.

"You are falling in love with me?" she asked.

"Done falling, luv,"

"Oh. I guess it's possible for a vampire to love then?"

"Yes but not usually. I believe I am an exception to the rule,"

"Oh okay." Buffy said.

"You're still trying to figure everything out," Spike stared at her.

"No, I have it figured out,"

"Oh?" he asked raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side to observe her.

"Yeah...I'm falling in love with you."

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure what's going to happen next but I'm bouncing around a few ideas.

Please Review

Descendant of Doom


	7. Love's Bitch

A/N: I don't really need one of there this time but meh. Still thanks for the reviews. Also this is chapter is thank to my muse Day, who has been helping me with my British slang. I'm learning really I am or at least I'm trying. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. We already know that. It's Joss's.

**Chapter Seven**

_Love's Bitch_

If a vampire could drop dead Spike might have done so just then. He was mostly floored; he hadn't expected Buffy to tell him she was falling in love with him.

"Really?" he asked quietly. Buffy gave him a smile and nodded.

"Only problem Giles didn't tell me how the bond is completed," Buffy said. A soft knock came to her door. She went to it.

"Hi...um, I'm guessing you told Spike about the bond?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I think it's close to being done," Buffy answered. Dawn looked back and forth between the two.

"I knew Spike liked you but you feel the same?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Yes Dawn I'm falling in love with Spike. Do you want me to put in the paper? I can see the headline now: Slayer falls for vampire...again," She said earning her a laugh from both occupants of the room.

"Don't worry luv. If we aren't careful the demon community will know all too soon. Word will spread and quickly. I will be in trouble but I need a good fight, instil some bloody fear into them, make them think twice before fucking with me," He said.

"Oh, Giles told me to tell you he's still trying to find everything he can about the heart bond. Also he wants to look into the telepathic connection and any other things that might show up," Dawn said. Buffy nodded.

"To bed, Nibblet. You have school tomorrow," Spike said. Dawn sighed and gave them both a hug before leaving the room.

"I need to also get to bed as I need to get up in the morning. Now shoo for a minute I need to change," Buffy said before grabbing him out of the window and pushing him out the door.

The next few days picked up a pattern; get up, have breakfast, Buffy would go to school and Spike would watch TV or read, they would have dinner, meet with the scoobies, patrol and then it was time for bed. By Friday, Spike was ready for a new pattern. That morning Buffy had suggested he go to Willy's and see if anything new was happening. He was restless all day waiting for nightfall. As soon as the sun had set, Spike grabbed his duster. Buffy stopped him at the door.

"You'll be careful right?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I'll be careful, luv," He answered. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and letting go. Buffy went into the living room as Spike walked out the door.

Spike sat in the corner watching as he drank his beer. Two younger vampires approached him.

"You working for the slayer?" one asked. Spike laughed.

"I'm just using the slayer and her friends. Can't kill her myself anymore, so I might as well use her," Spike drawled lazily and then took a drag from his cigarette.

"Good. You will be most valuable then. You want the slayer gone don't you?" the other asked.

"'Course. She's been a bloody thorn in my side for years," He said.

"Then you will be much help to the King. He's looking to kill his tenth slayer. He'll even be able to get rid of that chip in your head. Of course he'll want to make sure you'll be loyal. He likes to bond himself to his followers to make sure they won't deceive him," The first replied.

"No one bloody binds themselves to me. I'm nobody's fucking lap dog. This prat, you're talking about will have to come to me if he wants the slayer hand delivered,"

"The King will be here next week. He will come to you. Basilicus will want you as an ally Spike. He will make you an offer you won't be able to refuse," He said before both left. Spike finished his beer and left. On the way back to the Summers' house he realized he was being followed. He instead headed for Giles' place. Not even knocking, he opened the door.

"Who's there?" Giles asked peaking his head around the corner. "Oh, it's you." Spike nodded closing the door.

"I'm being followed," He mouthed. Giles sighed.

"Would you like some tea?" Giles asked.

"No thank you," He said grabbing pen and paper. Spike wrote down one word: Basilicus. Giles nodded before going to the kitchen for his own tea.

"Did you get into another fight?" Giles called.

"No just drank nothing more," Spike said knowing Giles would understand.

"Oh what did you drink? Blood?" he asked light-heartedly.

"Yes and beer," Spike said. Giles knew now that he met vampires.

"Just one?" Giles asked.

"No two," He answered. Giles nodded going and picking up a book to supposedly read but really for research on Basilicus. Spike leaned back into the couch and searched for Buffy. '_Luv?_'

'_Luv?_' Buffy jumped spilling popcorn all over her and Dawn.

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sorry Spike," She said touching her head and left the room. '_What?_' she thought.

'_I won't be home tonight. I'm at Giles' place. Two vampires followed me. Some King guy named Basilicus is looking to kill his tenth slayer. He will be here next week. They want my help to get you. I'll be going undercover,_' Spike told her.

'_But what about the bonding?_'

'_During the day hopeful they won't have a daytime demon watching me to see where my loyalties lie,_'

'_Okay. Sleep well,_'

'_Sleep well, luv,_'

Spike woke up on Giles' couch his duster draped over him. The smell of peaches hit his nose and he turned to find Buffy sitting watching him. She handed him a mug it had blood in it. Taking a sip, he found it was hers.

"Thank you, He muttered sitting up.

"No demons we checked. I told Giles what you told me. He thinks it's a good idea. Also this Barney guy is very powerful and we should be careful," Buffy said. He shook his head smiling at her.

"You know this is going to make life harder for both of us. I will have to distant myself as much as possible,"

"I know and it's going to make the second, third and fourth bonds harder to do,"

"Well I figured out how to do the second bond last night. It will only be the other two," Spike said. Buffy stood and sat down beside him.

"Oh and how is this bond done?" she asked as Giles walked into the room.

"Good morning," He said. "Just so you know Spike, Basilicus was a powerful warlock before he was turned into a vampire," Giles grabbed his tea and left the room. Spike sighed.

"More trouble for me. Trouble just loves to play with me. Just like love,"

"True. After all you told me once you were love's bitch. Now this bond," Buffy said. He smiled.

"I love you, Buffy," Spike said. Her green eyes widened as she stared into his cobalt blue eyes.

"I love you too, Spike," She said. Spike leaned closer and Buffy's eyes fluttered shut. He gently pressed his cold lips against her warm lips. A blinding light surrounded them. They pulled away as the light faded.

"Have either of you seen the Vampyr book?" Giles asked walking into the room.

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. I like reviews they make me work quicker.

Descendant of Doom


	8. Getting Deeper and Deeper

A/N: Guess what? I'm dedicating this to you guys, everyone who is reading this because I wouldn't have kept writing this if it hadn't been for you. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own if I did I wouldn't be writing here now would I?

**Chapter Eight**

_Getting Deeper and Deeper_

The week passed quickly. Too quickly for Spike. He had been staying with Giles, distancing himself from Buffy and Dawn. It was driving him crazy, by the time Friday rolled around. It was storming; lightning glinted in the sky, thunder roared and rain fell in sheets. '_It's like the Powers know what I'm about to do._' Spike thought before walking into Willy's. Immediately he felt a change in the air. The two vampires from before came up leading him into the sewers.

Upon entering a large chamber, Spike saw about ten black clad vampires and one person sitting on a strange throne. Basilicus was only about in his early thirties when he was changed. The man's eyes was what caught you first, they were pure black no white at all. The man had short black hair and he wore all dark blue.

"Spike, is it?" Basilicus said.

"Yes, and you must be the Head Honcho around here," Spike drawled. Basilicus gave a deep laugh.

"That I am, young one. I believe you can help me. Come, let's talk privately," Basilicus said standing. He moved towards the door behind the throne. Spike followed. He walked into a smaller room. A red lush carpet lay under his feet. The stonewalls were covered with black hangings. Black leather chairs were the main furniture in the room.

"So, mate, let's get down to business," Spike said as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes.

"Oh, I like the way you think. I hear you have the slayer in an interesting position. You can get me the slayer, hand deliver her even. I like that but of course you'll want a reward in return," Basilicus said pacing.

"Yes, of course, I want a reward. I'm not like your bloody gits out there," Spike replied sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Well, before you even prove your loyalty I want to get rid of the chip. Then you'll bring me one of the slayers friends, of course, she will come with your help. I want to see her technique before I fight her. Her friend will tell her about you and then we will slowly break her down. I will kill her and drink her blood," Basilicus said rubbing his hands together.

"Fine but no bonds on me. I'm nobody's pet. You'll get your slayer but what about after she's dead?" Spike asked.

"Agreed. After she's dead, you'll be in control of Sunnydale; it's your reward. So do we have a deal, no bonds, the chip out, slayer friend, slayer and Sunnydale?" Basilicus asked holding out his hand.

"Deal," Spike said placing his hand in Basilicus's. Spike felt a distinct pain in his skull, his world spun and then a small chip was floating in the air.

"Will you do the honour?" he asked. Spike grabbed the chip and seemingly crushing it to pieces. Instead he slipped it into his pocket for Willow to look at. The older man smiled. "Call me Basil for we are now closer than brothers. For we will soon rid ourselves of the slayer." He laughed insanely. Spike shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Basil coughed. "Sorry about that. Better get going."

"Yes, wouldn't want the slayer getting suspicious. Oh and if one of your lackeys follow me, I won't even stop to think, I will kill them," Spike said walking to the door.

"Of course," Basil replied. Spike nodded walking out the door his duster billowing behind him for a dramatic effect.

Buffy paced the living room of Giles' place. Spike had let her sit in on the conversation. She had relayed it all to Giles who took notes for later use. The thing that scared her was he had killed someone on the way home to make it look convincing that he was back to his old self. The human blood had turned his stomach she could feel it. Willow watched her friend worriedly. She had heard everything Buffy had relayed. Spike walked in through the door and Buffy practically pounced on him.

"Bathroom," He groaned pushing her away and fleeing. Willow looked at Buffy.

"The human blood he drank wasn't mine," She explained. Giles took his glasses off.

"That is strange, why would his body reject human blood, he's a vampire after all," Giles said thoughtfully.

"She's my mate, my body will reject all other human blood from now on. There are two types of vampire mates., Spike explained before sitting down and holding his head. "Aspirin please." Willow went to get it. Buffy sat down beside him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The no chip giving you a headache?" she asked as Willow returned. Spike took the aspirin gratefully. He shook his head.

"Vampires can have two types of mates, one's they choose are most common and the other is chosen by the Powers, these types of mates are extremely rare," Giles read from a thick book. Spike nodded.

"The second kind becomes immortal after they meet the vampire. They stop aging at the age the vampire was changed. Kind of like what humans call soul mates, I guess. Never have to feed off another human again," He said before leaning on Buffy. His head was swimming his thoughts were jumbled. Buffy gently took off his duster grabbed the chip out of it and handed it to Willow. She pulled her shirt strap to expose her neck.

"Drink, it'll make you feel better," She said. Spike changed and she felt his teeth sink into the flesh. Her body seemed to realize there was no chip her body was tingling with excitement. Spike pulled away, instantly he could smell her arousal. He shook his head to get rid of the thought of jumping her.

"Thanks. I feel better now," He said. Buffy nodded. '_By now my body shouldn't be reacting to this,_' She thought. Spike chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" she asked staring at him.

"Your thoughts. I thought you had it figured it out by now," He said.

"Figured what out?" Giles asked looking up from his book. Buffy blushed lightly.

"The bite doesn't hurt and her body reacts to it," Spike said keeping his eyes closed.

"What?" Willow exclaimed looking at Buffy.

"I don't understand," Giles said looking back and forth between Spike, Willow and Buffy.

"Giles, um...what Spike is trying to say is...Buffy becomes –"

"I get it! No need to explain," Giles said cutting off Willow. Buffy and Willow giggled at the flustered man. "What about Spike's reaction?" The ex-Watcher turned his attention to the blond vampire. Spike glared at the younger man.

"Like how all vampires react to the drinking of blood just a lot worse," He replied leaning his head back on the couch.

"And that would be?" Willow asked. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Like me only worse right?" Buffy asked earning a nod from Spike.

"It's rumoured that vampires have an overactive sex drive," Giles said. Spike laughed.

"That we do. It comes with the drinking of blood," He said leaving it at that. Buffy stared at him; he gently put a finger under her chin closing her mouth. "You didn't get the nice perks being with the poof."

"Ya think," She said before clapping her hand over her mouth. Spike grinned before taking her hand away. She was caught off guard as he kissed her. He took advantage of her slightly open lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Spike explored every crevice of her warm depths before pulling away to let Buffy breathe. Just as he was about to kiss her again a cough interrupted. They turned to see a flustered Giles and a glowing Willow.

"I'm guessing the second one is done then," Giles said not making eye contact with Buffy.

"Yeah. Need more research on the third bond now," Buffy replied quietly.

"Of course," Giles said.

"I have to go. I will tell you what I find out about the chip. Bye," Willow said before exiting the door.

"I'm staying the night," Buffy said curling up on top of Spike who had laid down. Giles sighed.

"Good night, you two," Giles said before heading to bed. Spike gently played with her hair as they fell asleep in each other's presence. He knew in the morning he was going to regret this, as he would have to push away again.

**To Be Continued...**

There it is chapter eight. Chapter nine is started so it shouldn't be too far along. Please Review.

Descendant of Doom


	9. Talk To Me

A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always. I kind of starting writing this chapter and got a writer's block but here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Basilicus and my new character; all the others belong to Joss.

**Chapter Nine**

_Talk To Me_

Spike woke with no feeling in one of his arms. Heat was all over him but no burning sensation like when he had fallen asleep in the sun. The smell of peaches and one he knew all to well seemed to surround him. A soft feminine body lay on top of him. Finally, he opened his blue eyes to look down at the young woman on top of him. Buffy cuddled closer to him. Spike kissed her head and she gently stirred.

"Buffy, luv, time to get up," Spike whispered. Buffy lifted her head and blinked trying to process everything. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Spike kissed her back passionately before she pulled away panting. "Good morning to you too, pet." She smiled.

"Good morning," Buffy said quietly.

"I hate to ask but do you mind getting up I don't have feeling in my right arm," He said. Buffy nodded, quickly getting up. Spike moved his arm trying to get feeling back. Giles walked into the room handing Buffy a mug. She looked into the mug it had coffee in it. She drank gratefully. Buffy felt strong masculine arms wrap around her waist. She tilted her head to the side and felt Spike's sharp teeth sink into her neck. The familiar sensation filled her body then Spike's vampire teeth disappeared replaced by human teeth nibbling on her skin.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked as she felt a fleeting pain. He pulled away and smirked.

"Marking you like a human," Spike answered. Buffy walked over to the mirror.

"You gave me a hicky!" she exclaimed turning on her heel. Spike smirked at her.

"That I did," He answered in an amused voice. She glared.

"I don't bruise! I'm not suppose to bruise!" she said pouting. Spike chuckled.

"Well you do when it's done by a vampire," He replied.

"Vampires sure like to mark their territory. In any way they can," Buffy stated putting hands on her hips. "Angel was never this way." Spike growled.

"That's because peaches took you. He didn't have to mark you," Spike replied. Her green eyes widened. He sat down and grinned up at her.

"T...took me? You mean when I made him evil?" she asked shakily. He nodded.

"Best way to leave your scent, to mark your territory," Spike answered. She blushed lightly causing him to smile. Buffy turned to look at the clock for some strange reason.

"Oh shit! I was suppose to take Dawn shopping," Buffy said grabbing her jacket. Spike stood kissed her and she smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too pet,"

"Bye." She said leaving.

Spike sighed as he sat down on the couch. The place was very quiet. He could see Giles looking for a book. Giles wanted to say something but didn't know how to phrase it.

"Bloody hell man. Ask whatever you want," Spike exclaimed getting fed up with the human. Giles turned around to stare at the bleached blond vampire.

"I wouldn't know exactly where to start," He replied. Spike sat forward waiting. "Do you actually love her? Is it even possible?'

"Yes to both actually. I know you all will have your fucking doubts but I love Buffy with all my bloody unbeating heart," Spike answered.

"You won't hurt her in any way will you?"

"Never. I would rather stake myself then hurt her in any way besides she's my mate, the one the Powers decided to bestow upon me,"

"You believe the Powers decided this?"

"It would explain why her body reacts the way it does to a bite,"

"True enough so she will stop aging. Seeing her friends die will kill her though,"

"I know. That's why I'm bloody afraid, me afraid, that this will not work,"

"Well, we'll just have to hope for the best especially with what the third bond wants from you both," Giles said handing Spike an open book. He read quickly and turned wide-eyed towards Giles.

Buffy and Dawn walked through the mall stopping in different stores. Dawn had already bought three new outfits and a new pair of shoes. Finally Buffy bought them lunch. Dawn smiled as they sat.

"You're getting cozy with Spike aren't you?" Dawn asked. Buffy sighed.

"We've kissed a few times, that's it," She replied.

"But you're ready for next base," She teased quietly.

"Dawn!" she exclaimed quietly but had the decency to blush.

"So it's true," Dawn said.

"Well...I'm curious. Angel doesn't technically count for experiences with vampires. I know it will be different...," Buffy said looking down at her food then up at Dawn. Her sister smiled brightly.

"Do you love him?" Dawn asked.

"Yes and he's possessive of me. Marked me this morning," Buffy said pulling her sweater away to show the bruise. Dawn grinned as Buffy readjusted her shirt.

"You know, he won't leave you. He's not the type to do that," She told her sister. Buffy nodded.

"I know. I just worry about what he's doing," Buffy said. They lapsed into silence as they ate.

Spike paced the place waiting for darkness. He was acting like a caged animal as he stared at the door. That's when Buffy and Dawn walked in. As soon as Buffy saw him she stopped. '_Damn, he looks so fucking hot,_' She thought. Spike paused to look at her raising an eyebrow and resumed pacing. She walked up to him and stood in his path.

"No 'Hello how was your time'?" she said pouting. He grabbed her kissing her intensely. Pulling away he left a breathless Buffy before grabbing his duster. "Wait. I bought you something." She went into her pocket and pulled out a slim box. Spike took it curiously opening it he found a necklace. It was silver with every few there was a spike; long black and red beads were in between each spike. He looked up as he put it on. She smiled.

"Thank you, luv," He said kissed her briefly before walking out the door.

Spike found his way back to the chamber easily enough. Basil saw him and stood up grinning.

"Spike come I have a surprise for you," He motioning for him. Spike walked into the same room to find another vampire occupying the room. The young man turned. He was the same height as Spike with flame red hair gelled to stick straight up and bright blue eyes almost the identical colour to Spike's. The man had been turned in his late teens looking not a day older than nineteen.

"Spike, I want you to meet Fire," Basil said with a smiled. Spike stared at him.

"Hello William," Fire said in a distinct English accent.

"James?"

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you like it. I know you have already figured out who Fire/James is perhaps but meh. I like cliffhangers. Well please Review!

Descendant of Doom


	10. Fire

A/N: I was first contemplating to call Fire, James or Johnathon...James won out as you can see. It's longer than usually I hope that makes up for the lateness of it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own, don't sue.

**Chapter Ten**

_Fire _

Spike stared at the man before him. He hadn't aged a day since Dru had killed him or had she really killed him, had she changed him instead. Fire let Spike look him over again. Flame red hair spiked, bright blue eyes and the same height were all noticeable at first. Fire wore a midnight blue leather duster (like his brother's which Spike mentally had to laugh at), black jeans and a blood red t-shirt. Spike stared a moment longer before Fire sighed.

"How?" Spike managed. Fire chuckled.

"While you were killing the son of a bitch father of ours, your lady friend decided to bite me but thought I would make a good vampire so here I am," Fire replied. Basil grinned.

"I've been thinking, yes I know that's dangerous but I have a new plan. We bring Fire into the slayer and her friends. It will allow you to get closer to the slayer thus allowing us not to incriminate you when it comes time to capture one of her friends. Fire here with your help will capture one of her friends after he is well trusted of course," Basil said. Spike turned to Basil.

"I like this new plan but is Fire bonded to you?" Spike asked. Basil laughed.

"No, he's too stubborn like you. Fire wouldn't allow it," He replied with a huge grin. Spike nodded.

"Well better take you to meet the bloody scoobies," Spike said looking at Fire.

Buffy paced slowly. Dawn was getting annoyed with the slayer before her. Xander and Willow watched Buffy pace. Anya was quiet for the moment since Buffy had decided to duct tape her mouth shut. Giles sat at his desk with a book and paper to write. Buffy stopped her pacing. There was a knock at the door and Giles went to go get it.

"Oh come in, both of you," Giles said knowing Spike's companion was a vampire. He stepped aside and Spike and a young man walked in.

"Hello guys. I want you to meet my brother, Fire," Spike said. Everyone said there greetings and Willow went to work on a circle. Buffy walked up to him.

"I'm Buffy Summers. I'm the slayer," She said. Fire looked her up and down.

"Nice to meet you. Damn I didn't know slayers were so pretty or I would have sought one out a long time ago," He said looking her over again. Spike gave a soft growl, which went unnoticed by his brother but not by Buffy.

"Wills, you better hurry up with that," Buffy said.

"I'm almost done." Willow replied. Buffy led Fire into the middle of the room where Willow had set-up. He stepped into the circle and Willow, Tara, and Giles started chanting a spell. Three light ropes came out of Fire. One headed for Spike connecting with him, another to Buffy and strangely enough Dawn. The light's disappeared leaving a confused Fire.

"He's not connected to Basilicus," Giles said.

"Good. Better get him some blood," Spike commented. Fire glared at him.

"So you're on their fucking side, you're betraying Basil for bloody humans. Why?" he said. Spike sighed.

"I'm part of a bloody prophecy with Buffy. On top of that the fucking Powers decided to make her my mate," Spike replied. "I was hoping you would see the right side but you don't have a fucking soul or a bloody chip. What did I bloody expect?" Buffy grabbed him.

"Let him think. Let him make a decision," She told Spike and ran her fingers through his blond curls. He sighed trying to calm his emotions. Buffy smiled and lightly kissed him. Buffy sat him down in a chair and walked up to Fire.

"Why should I fucking trust you? You kill our type," He spat angrily. Buffy raised an eyebrow and grinned. She walked over to Spike straddling him in the chair. She glanced back and bent down capturing Spike's lips in a searing kiss. She pulled away to leave a very dazed vampire. Buffy smiled turning back around to face Fire.

"I may kill your kind but I've fallen in love with your kind twice now. With Spike, I'm connected to him by blood and heart, just have to figure out body and soul," She muttered the last part. Fire shook his head slowly.

"Give me one good reason to join you," He said crossing his arms stubbornly. Silence fell in the small room. Dawn stood up walking towards him. She stopped in front of him.

"Because I believe you're not truly evil. It's your decisions which deem you evil," She said stepping into the circle with him. "If you're truly evil you'll drink me dry."

"Dawn!" Buffy said trying to get to her sister but Spike held her back.

"Let her do this," He whispered. Fire changed, Dawn tilted her head to the side exposing her neck. He grabbed her pulling her body flush against him. His teeth sunk in for a moment before he pulled away. Fire hadn't even drank any blood. Dawn put her hand to her bleeding neck. She nodded at him as he changed back even though the smell of her blood was driving him crazy. She took her hand away putting her bloody hand in front of him. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a waste to wash it off," Dawn replied to his unasked question. Fire took her hand before quickly licking off the blood. She let out a soft moan when he moved from her hand to her neck. Dawn smiled up at him as he pulled away.

"You've stopped bleeding," He said quietly not knowing exactly what to say.

"I know," She said and stepped out of the circle.

"So, are you going to help us or do we have to get Buffy to dust you?" Giles asked. Fire's blue eyes connected with Dawn's and his demon inside seemed to calm down almost like it was giving in.

"I'll help, I promise. Just can I please have a bloody smoke?" Fire asked. Spike went into his duster throwing Fire his cigarettes. Fire took two out one went behind his ear and the other in his hand. He threw the pack back and went into his own duster for his lighter.

"Oh no you don't. Outside with that or at least the doorway," Giles said pointing to the door. Willow muttered a few words and the force field keeping him in went down. Fire stepped out walking over to the door lighting his cigarette and took a long drag letting the nicotine wash over him.

"Buffy, um...shouldn't a vampire bite hurt?" Dawn asked putting a damp cloth to her neck to make sure all the blood was gone. Buffy's eyes widened.

"It's because you aren't human," Fire said from the doorway. "Well you're human but you weren't before."

"Of course not. I'm the key," Dawn said quietly, it was barely audible to human ears but both vampires heard it.

"Oh, well, that explains it. Well your blood tastes human just something different about it," Fire said. Spike chuckled.

"There's only one way to be sure it's not a fluke. Buffy off, come over here Nibblet," Spike said. Buffy pouted as she got up. Dawn sat down on his lap. He changed to Game Face and gently as possible bite down.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as a few drops of blood dripped into Spike's mouth before he could stop it. He quickly pulled away and looked up at Buffy's wide green eyes.

"Off," Dawn jumped up and Spike ran to the bathroom. Fire raised an eyebrow in question.

"Another human's blood other than Buffy's makes him sick," Willow explained.

"Not good," Buffy kept muttering as she paced for the second time that night. Spike came back leaning against the wall.

"Luv, it could be nothing but we can worry about it in the morning," Spike said and she nodded.

"Hey let's go to the Bronze. It'll be a lot of fun," Dawn said turning to first Buffy and then Spike with puppy dog eyes. Spike nodded. "Yes!" Dawn jumped up as everyone but Giles grabbed their jackets.

"Not coming G-man?" Xander asked. Giles shook his head.

"No thank you. I want a quiet evening with no one around," He said.

"Oh, Rupes, don't worry Buffy is taking Fire and I to her house. So we won't be here. Bye," Spike said poking his head in the doorway before closing it. Anya and Xander walked ahead of everyone hand and hand with Anya's mouth going a mile a minute. Tara and Willow walked behind them in silence. Dawn walked backwards beside Fire talking to Buffy before Spike caught up. Dawn smiled at Spike.

"So, the two of you are staying with us?" she said. Not noticing a strange step, Dawn started to fall only to find herself meters from having her head bashed against the cement. She looked up to see cobalt blue eyes. "Thanks." Fire pulled her to her feet. Buffy hid a giggle in Spike's arm as Dawn blushed lightly.

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand in comfortable silence. Anya's voice could be heard ahead of them. Turning a corner, they ran into a group of vampires. They grinned.

"Well, hello. Why is it that every time I want just an ounce of fun, a vampire, a demon or an apocalypse shows up?" Buffy asked pulling a stake out of her pocket. They charged at her. Spike took two on while Buffy took another two. Fire pushed Dawn behind him as he prepared to fight one. Buffy staked one and chased after the other one kicking him in the head knocking him to the ground Buffy staked him. Spike kicked one away and turned staking the other. The other vampire ran for it. Xander and Willow grabbed the vampire. Buffy ran up about to stake him when she was kicked away. The vampire ripped out of Xander and Willow's hold and ran for it. Fire snapped the vampire's neck he was fighting. Everyone looked around for Buffy as she had gone flying. Willow found her on top of Spike kissing him.

"This looks familiar. We do all the work putting our lives in danger and their practically making out," Anya said.

"Yeah. This does kind of look familiar," Xander agreed.

"Come on, up you two get or go get a bloody room," Fire teased. Spike pulled away to glare at his little brother. Buffy got up off of Spike.

"Well that was a great dance,"

**To Be Continued...**

Well there you have it! Longest chapter yet. I hope you liked it. Please Review.

Descendant of Doom


	11. Drawn Together

A/N: It is now official Rated R for this chapter! Thanks for reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned them I would currently not be here, I would be somewhere warm with nice weather. So ya, I don't own them.

**Chapter Eleven**

_Drawn Together_

The Bronze was like it always was music blared, people dancing and socializing. The scoobies managed to find a place for all of them to sit. Dawn's feet and hands tapped to the music. Buffy sat on Spike she was almost bouncing on his lap to the beat. Fire shared a look with Spike. Buffy turned to Spike.

"Come, let's dance," Buffy said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. She wrapped an arm around Spike's neck and moved to the fast beat. Spike put a hand on her waist pulling her against him. Buffy grinned as she started grinding her hips against him. Buffy smiled, as Spike started moving with her causing her to gasp.

"God, I haven't seen a couple as hot as them before," Anya said watching Spike and Buffy. "You can just feel the temperature rise just by watching them." She fanned herself with her hand.

"Well I'm so sorry I'm not that hot," Xander said crossing his arms.

"No, you're hot but you can almost see electricity between them. Of course I know a way to make you hotter," Anya said taking Xander's hand. "Bye guys." They waved goodbye. Willow shook her head and Tara smiled.

"I don't understand those two," Tara said.

"I agree," Willow replied. Dawn sighed.

"I'm going to dance," She said. Dawn left to go dance by herself. Soon four boys surrounded her. Fire sipped at his drink trying to ignore his jealousy of the young teenagers. Willow grinned.

"You look like you're about to murder them. Why don't you go ask Dawn to dance?" Willow said to him. Fire turned to Willow.

"That would go over great with big sis. I'll be turned to bloody dust before I lay a hand on Dawn," He said. Tara covered a giggle with her hand.

"She's currently too busy with your brother to care," Willow pointed out. Fire looked over at Spike and Buffy. They were very close and the sexual energy surrounding them was thick. Fire shook his head and headed off to dance with Dawn.

Dawn smiled and moved past two of the boys grabbing Fire's duster pulling him towards her. The other's disappeared as they danced with each other.

Buffy felt like her body was turning to ice. Spike stared at Buffy; she realized his body was doing the opposite of her own, he felt like he was on fire. Spike could see sparks fly across their bodies.

"Luv, we better get going. We're stirring up the third bond," He whispered in her ear. Buffy's head snapped up to look into his clouded blue eyes. Desire and love flashed through them.

"You're not telling me something," She said.

"Giles found out what the third bond details," He said.

"Why didn't you tell me? What are we to do?" she asked with a grin.

"I didn't tell you because we are only starting a relationship we can stand firmly on. I don't want to screw it up with adding the third bond," Spike said not meeting her eyes.

"Spike, why would that worry you unless...," Buffy trailed off. "Come." She took his hand leading him over to Dawn and Fire. Dawn turned to see who was walking up to them. She wrapped Fire's arms around her and continued to dance.

"Hi," She said as Buffy and Spike walked up.

"Dawn, we are going. If you want you can stay and bring Fire home with you. I won't worry seeing as he can kick a demon's ass. Also remember you have to invite him in and Mom is away for the next three days in L.A. getting a few artefacts for the museum," Buffy said. Spike raised an eyebrow silently behind her.

"Okay. Fire and I'll be home later," Dawn said and watched as they left. Dawn turned back around as a slow song started to play.

Buffy and Spike walked home in silence. The wind blew through Buffy's hair and her light clothing, causing her to shiver. Spike slipped his duster off and draped it on her shoulders. She wrapped the material around her trying to keep the cold out. Spike watched her wanting to know what was going through her head. Buffy turned to him their eyes connected and a fire lit inside him. Buffy turned to unlock the door to the house.

As soon as the door was closed, Spike found his back against the door and Buffy's lips on his, kissing him hungrily. She pulled away for a breath before capturing his lips again. His tongue licked along her bottom lip, she immediately granted him access. Her hand played with the hairs' at the nape of his neck. His hands seemed to be everywhere, wandering, touching. Somehow they made it upstairs and to Buffy's bedroom. Spike's duster was thrown in front of the door. Buffy's sweater was slipped off her shoulders. He gently attacked her neck, nipping, licking and kissing a blazing a trail back up to her lips. They pulled apart to throw Spike's t-shirt across the room. He pushed her down on the bed capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Before Buffy knew it, all clothing was none existent. Spike kissed and nibbled down her neck causing Buffy to gasp. Reaching the valley between her breasts, he moved taking a nipple in his mouth gently running his tongue and teeth over the sensitive flesh. His hand wandered down finding its destination, he slid two fingers inside her causing her to moan as he pulled them in and out. His mouth attacked the next nipple. Buffy was moaning louder, she was so close to a climax then Spike was gone. She opened her eyes to look at him. Spike bent down kissing her as he slid his erection into her. She pulled away moaning as he thrusted into her, soon finding his rhythm she moved with him. He moved faster and harder than anything she had ever experienced in her sex life, nothing compared to this. As they were getting close to the climax he changed, he bit down on her neck drinking causing them both to go over the edge, Buffy screamed his name. They were in heaven it would seem but they were soon falling back down to earth together. Spike gently pulled away from her to lie beside her. Buffy curled up to him.

"I love you, Spike," Buffy whispered.

"I love you too, Buffy," Spike said kissing her head. Soon they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

Buffy woke up the next morning cuddled up against a cold, muscular, naked body. '_Whoa back up. Naked?_' Last night's events flooded back to her quickly. She opened her eyes, looking up into Spike's cobalt blue eyes. He gave her a small smile before she kissed him.

"Good morning," She whispered.

"Good morning, luv," Spike said wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Do you think the third bond is done?" Buffy asked quietly. Spike nodded. Buffy laid her head on his chest again as they lapsed into silence. A loud knock came to the door.

"Up you get love birds!" Fire said through the door followed by a hyper laugh from Dawn.

Coming downstairs, they found the living room full of people. Xander sat with Anya on his lap and Tara and Willow beside them. Giles was drawing something, some sort of symbol on her living room floor. Dawn grinned waving from her seat on Fire's lap.

"What the hell are you doing Dawn?" Buffy almost yelled. Fire ducked his head behind Dawn.

"Buffy be good. We have reason to believe that Fire is Dawn's mate or is that the other way around?" Giles said. Buffy turned to her sister.

"What?" she exclaimed. Spike and Fire covered their ears glaring at her.

"Luv, enough. All your feelings are driving me barmy," Spike said grabbing her pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'll assume that you feeling what Buffy is feeling is a product of the heart bond," Giles said.

"It could be but I could feel them before now it's a lot stronger," Spike replied.

"That might be because we only have one bond left," Buffy added. Giles stopped turning towards them with a surprised expression.

"You didn't?" Giles exclaimed. Spike flinched at the seemingly older man.

"I didn't tell her, she decided this on her own," He replied defensively.

"But we don't know anything about this bond. It could be –,"

"God Giles, it's not like anything could happen. He's a vampire. He's dead remember?" Buffy stated.

"Thanks oh so ever much, pet. Make me feel so much better," Spike muttered.

"So that's why you two left, you came back for a shag," Fire said. Dawn turned to look at him confused. "Later hun." Dawn nodded. Spike glared at his brother.

"But with this being a prophecy anything could happen," Giles said. "Well just another thing to ask the Powers That Be."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"We are going to visit the Powers,"

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you enjoyed. Comments, questions, anything or just review. I hope I did a good job on the Buffy and Spike scene seeing as I've never written anything like that before. Anyways please review.

Descendant of Doom


	12. Meeting The Powers

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own. It's Joss's.

**Chapter Twelve**

_Meeting The Powers_

Buffy stared at Giles, a no way expression on her face. Spike walked away into the kitchen. Dawn tried to shrink away from the upcoming explosion. Fire covered his sensitive ears.

"**WHAT?**" Buffy screamed. "Why the hell are we going to see the Powers? Why the fucking hell do we need to? Is there some big dilemma I didn't know about?" Spike grabbed her pulling Buffy into a loving kiss breaking off any more questions. He drew away and bit down on her neck swallowing the blood quickly. He moved off leaving her dazed.

"Now Rupes why do we have to go visit the Powers?" Spike asked calmly. Buffy turned pouting at him. He ignored it waiting for Giles to answer his question.

"We need answers so we are going to ask for them," Giles said.

"Well you'll have to do it without Fire and I. The Powers don't take to kindly to vampires. Sure they can grant us mates but they don't like us calling on them and visiting," Spike said. Fire nodded in agreement.

"No you're both coming, end of discussion," Giles said. "Sit there." Spike sat where he was told quickly. Giles told everyone where to sit and finally sat down himself. Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated as Willow, Tara and Giles chanted.

After a while everyone felt a distinct pull. Opening their eyes, they stood in a pure white room. Black chairs lined the walls. In front of them was a reception desk. Giles walked forward.

"Hello, I need the first and last name of all members of your party," The woman said.

"Rupert Giles, Buffy and Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, Tara Maclay, Anya, and oh uh," Giles replied naming everyone but the two vampires.

"William and James Winters." Spike said. Buffy stared at him.

"Please take a seat, I'll come for you in a moment," The woman said. Everyone sat down waiting in silence while Buffy glared at Spike.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she retorted.

"You never asked," Spike replied as the woman came back to them.

"They are ready for you no,." She said leading them to a set of two huge oak doors. She opened them and she motioned for them to go down the long corridor. Walking in silence they looked at the pictures on the walls. There were many different pictures of nature and animals of all shapes and sizes. Giles opened a pair of black doors carefully and ushered the rest in ahead of him. Ten people their faces hidden in shadows sat high on a dais behind a semi circle table. Soft plush chairs were in front of the dais.

"Sit," A sexless voice stated. All of them quickly obeyed. Silence rang in the room. "You have called us today because you have questions. We do not guarantee answers." Giles sat on the edge of his chair.

"Uh...," Giles tried to say. Spike sighed.

"Okay since Rupes is having trouble speaking I'll ask the questions. We need to know if Fire's mate is Dawn or if the bite not hurting was a fluke," Spike said. All heads turned to him in unison as he spoke.

"It was no fluke. The key is the vampire's mate," A hollow, cold male voice answered.

"It's for extra protection right?" Buffy asked quietly.

"That's correct," A sweet, melodic female voice stated.

"The body bond, we don't have the details will anything happen?" Giles asked suddenly coming out of his speechlessness.

"Only more powers will be given to them. We do not like for vampires to have spawn." The cold steely sexless voice replied. Silence descended as everyone tried to figure out how to say what needed to be asked. Buffy looked down red caught her eye.

"Oh, the necklace, why was it created and what from?" Buffy asked fiddling with it.

"It represents the first bond, as well you cannot have vampire blood in you so it was created for that reason. We also felt protection was need against other vampires," A cheerful male answered.

"It was made from the vampire known as Spike's blood with a touch of magic," A sad female stated. Buffy nodded.

"We know nothing about the soul bond what can you tell us about it?" Giles asked staring up at the shadow-hidden faces.

"Those things that nature denied to human sight, was revealed to the eyes of the soul," The sexless voice stated quietly.

"Huh?" Dawn said.

"This bond is a mystery and will only be accomplished if everything is in place. That is all we can tell you," A male said.

"One more question," Giles said and one individual indicated for him to continue. "Buffy will stop aging will she not?"

"The slayer and the key will stop aging, yes. Though we have granted the slayer's heart's wish. As long as the slayer or the key are alive the members of the Scooby gang will not age when the slayer stops aging," A female said.

"Now you must return to your world. Good luck slayer, key," The sexless voice said and the group got up and left.

Buffy opened her green eyes and grumbled. Her body was stiff and cramped. She watched as Fire and Spike immediately stood. The others looked in the same condition she was.

"Spike, a little help up," Buffy said. He chuckled and picked her up placing her on her feet. She stumbled her way to the kitchen. Spike and Fire hurriedly helped the others up. Buffy returned with drinks for everyone and sat down on Spike's lap. Silence hung thickly in the air. Dawn suddenly grinned.

"Hey that means Fire can feed from me," Dawn said.

"No!" Buffy and Spike stated. Dawn pouted.

"Why not?" she whined. Buffy opened her mouth to reply but Fire stopped her with a raised hand.

"Dawn, you are too young to get the entire benefits of the bite. Plus I want you at full strength for the upcoming battle since it will take a while for your body to adjust to me feeding off of you. Do you understand hun?" Fire said softly. Dawn nodded sadly. "Good. You will have a lifetime of me feeding off of you. No need to rush things." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Well then I want to know something," She said.

"And what's that?" he asked curiously.

"Where did you get the name Fire?" Dawn asked tilting her head to look at him. He laughed and smiled.

"Yes tell us." Spike said with a grin.

"It's similar in origin to Spike's name. I use to light my victims on fire hence the name," He replied.

"You always did have a thing for fire," Spike commented.

"Still do," Fire said with a grin pulling his lighter out of his pocket.

"I'm bored," Anya whined. Willow giggled at her.

"Well you better get use to it," Willow said.

"Fine then I'm going. Coming Xander?" Anya said. Xander sighed and nodded.

"See you guys later," Xander called as he walked out the door. Willow and Tara smiled.

"We are leaving too," Willow said.

"Yes well I better get going myself," Giles commented.

"Bye," The four left in the house said as the last three left the house. There was a lull in the conversation as the four felt the drain of visiting the Powers. Spike looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh no! I missed Passions!"

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you all liked it. A lot of you mentioned you like the whole Fire/Dawn relationship and I'm glad. Oh and if I mess with facts from the show who cares it just lets me be creative. This will be the last chapter for a few days seeing as I'm going on a trip and will be back on Sunday. So hopefully you will get two chapters instead of one when I get back. Anyways Please Review.

Descendant of Doom


	13. Phase One

A/N: I'm back! Thank you for the reviews they were a nice treat to come back to. Anyway on with the chapter I wrote while I was away. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own. It's Joss's.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Phase One_

The week passed quickly and there was no information found on the soul bond. It was driving poor Giles crazy and everyone else was being driven crazy by Giles. Spike and Fire had to go report to Basil. Upon entering the room all the other vampires moved out of the way for the two brothers. Their dusters billowed out causing them to look both cool and dangerous at the same time.

"There are my two spy warriors," Basil said as they walked into the private room. "How is everything going in the slayer's nest?" Fire sat giving a smirk.

"It's going bloody brill. So when are we putting the plan into action boss?" Fire drawled lazily. Spike quickly lit a cigarette to hide his proud smile. His brother had been adopting a lot more of his mannerisms lately.

"Tomorrow, phase one. Fire, you will bring me one of the slayer's friend," Basil said. "Make it a young tasty girl. One with some spunk perhaps. I can't wait to meet the slayer." He rubbed his hand together. Spike and Fire shared a look and nodded.

"Don't worry we have someone picked out," Spike said then took a drag from his cigarette.

"You two must be hungry. You must also be sick of cow's blood," Basil said leading them out into the other room and over to a frightened woman. "Go ahead eat." Fire changed first and turned to Spike who quickly put his Game Face on. Spike got close to the woman's ear and whispered "Sorry" before Fire and Spike feed off her killing her in the process. Basil gave a grin as the woman died. Fire and Spike pulled away and gave identical smirks. Spike felt his stomach turn from the woman's blood but swiftly pushed it down. Fire knew they had to leave quickly or Basil would know something was wrong.

"Thanks but we better get going. The slayer wanted to go bloody patrolling. So tomorrow just after sunset you will have the slayer's friend," Fire told Basil. The man nodded and they left shortly after.

Spike bolted upstairs as soon as they entered the house. Fire went into the living room and found almost all the scoobies. Xander and Anya were the only two missing. Joyce walked into the room handing everyone a drink and went to get a glass of water for Spike for when he came down.

"So?" Dawn said getting up so he could sit down. Fire sat down and pulled Dawn onto his lap. Spike walked into the room looking pale (even for a vampire) and shaky. Joyce passed him the water and stared at Dawn.

"What is going on here?" she asked indicating Dawn and Fire.

"You didn't tell her?" Fire commented.

"I was trying to find the right words," Dawn replied.

"You're _dating_ a _vampire_! You're only _fourteen_ years old! You're too young to have a _boyfriend_!" Joyce ranted pacing in front of her youngest daughter.

"Mom, I'm Fire's mate. He hasn't even bitten me yet," Dawn explained to her mother. Joyce stopped turning on Buffy.

"You knew about _this _and you just let it happen," She exclaimed.

"It's not something you can stop. The Powers sometimes give vampire's mates. It's like how I'm Spike's mate. I was chosen by the Powers to be his mate. Just like how Dawn was chosen to be Fire's mate," Buffy replied calmly. Her mother sagged down in a nearby chair sighing. "We have only known for a week. We would have told you sooner but you were in L.A." Joyce nodded.

"Now what happened?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"We have to start phase one tomorrow. Don't worry Spike and I have it all figured out. It will be a total surprise so it looks completely real," Fire replied.

The following night Fire watched as Dawn stepped out on the back porch. Spike and Fire had talked it over with Dawn. It was part of their plan without Buffy knowing. Dawn walked down the street. Fire followed her for a few moments before he grabbed her and then knocked her unconscious. Staring down at Dawn in his arms, he felt immensely guilty and knew he would have to make it up to her. As Fire entered the lair, two vampires took Dawn away from him.

"And who do we have here?" Basil asked watching as Dawn was put in shackles against the wall.

"That's the slayer's sister. She didn't see me so I better bolt," Fire said heading for the exit.

Buffy ran through the house panicking. Fire walked in the door holding Dawn's sweater. It hit her like a ton of bricks; they had chosen Dawn knowing Fire would kill anyone who hurt her.

"I found it on the sidewalk just down the street," Fire lied to make their plan work.

"Oh my god. Spike! Dawn's gone we have to find her!" Buffy said feigning panic as Spike walked into the room.

An hour later all the scoobies were looking for Dawn. They had split up and met in the middle of town. Spike and Fire carefully suggested looking in the sewers. Finally arriving at the chamber, Buffy growled heading straight for Dawn. The others went for the vampires. Several blocked Buffy's path, she kicked them away. She punched one in the face but another grabbed her from behind, she flipped him over and staked him. Buffy was in the thick of it with Spike and Fire throwing punches but no staking.

"Ah!" Dawn screamed. Fire turned to see two vampires advancing on her. He grabbed the crossbow from Xander; he aimed at one, dusting the vampire. He ran up to the other female vampire, grabbed the woman's head breaking her neck. Dawn smiled at him and then her blue eyes widened. Fire seeing her reaction turned jumped to the side getting sharp claws digging into his chest, it left three long claw marks on the right side of his chest. He let out a painful scream causing Dawn to strain against her bonds and to swear at the demon. Buffy growled loudly grabbing a sword from Giles and decapitated the rest of the vampires. She went at the clawed demons. Spike was looking for Basil while trying to fight a particularly ugly demon. Spike found him on a balcony above everyone, Basil grinned evilly watching the fighting and locked eyes with Spike. Buffy turned feeling someone trying to take over her lover's mind. Finding where Spike was staring and she quickly loosed a bolt at the vampire. Basil lifted a hand up stopping it turning it around. Buffy gasped as the bolt went clean through her shoulder. Fire quickly released Dawn and leaned against her for support. He was losing blood rapidly. Spike was suddenly floating towards Basil, who grinned evilly and laughed like a manic.

"Until next time, slayer," Basil said and disappeared with Spike in a cloud of black smoke.

"**_Spike!_**"

**To Be Continued...**

Hmm...that was an interesting chapter I wrote. This is what I get for writing in the car while travelling don't ask me how I did it. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please Review.

Descendant of Doom


	14. Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul

A/N: I am so close to the end. That's a good thing. I think there are two more chapters after this and I'm hoping to get it out before I go to school on the 7th. Oh and thank you so much for the reviews. I almost have 50 I didn't even except 10 so thank you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that it doesn't go as fast as the last one.

Disclaimer: Don't own. It's Joss's.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Eyes Are Windows To The Soul_

Xander and Willow had to drag the injured Buffy home since she wanted to chase after Basil. Giles helped Dawn with Fire, who was quickly losing consciousness. Anya and Tara ran ahead of them to get the first aid supplies.

Arriving at the house, Buffy was set in a chair. Dawn went to work on gently taking off Fire's duster and then slowly inch-by-inch took off his red shirt. He hissed in pain as she pulled it away from his wound. Once the shirt was off Fire watched as anger flashed through Dawn's blue eyes.

"Damn, you're as possessive as a vampire," He said. Dawn smirked a little at him.

"Damn right. No one hurts one of my loved ones and gets away with it," She said stubbornly. Fire looked at her shocked.

"I...I'm a loved one?" he stuttered. Dawn looked at him nodded and leaned over kissing his cheek. Tara then handed over the supplies and Dawn went to work on the wound.

A little later, Buffy was pacing the room. She was cursing as she felt Spike's mind being taken over even though he was trying fight it. Giles sighed as he watched the slayer. Fire's head rested in Dawn's lap and he could sense she was getting frustrated.

"For shit sake's. Sit down and then we can talk about a plan," Dawn exclaimed. Buffy sat down in the chair and sighed.

"I can feel his mind being taken over. I'm powerless to stop it. What can I do? I have to find him. I just have to," Buffy whispered trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

"We'll find him Buffy. I know we will," Willow said.

"So what are we going to do?" Anya asked.

"Well, I suggest tonight we all get a good night sleep and tomorrow night we go in search of Spike but I suggest Dawn and Fire don't come," Giles replied.

"**What?**" Dawn yelled. "That's not fair!"

"It's just that Fire's injured and he wouldn't be there to help protect you," Giles told her calmly. Dawn glared at him and huffily went upstairs slamming the door. Fire sighed.

"You know in a way she's right, it's not fair. She's constantly treated like a bloody child when she is just as fucking strong as all of you. You should bloody realize it takes a strong person to be a bloody mate to a vampire. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go calm down a pissed off teenager," Fire said before getting up and walking up the stairs. They heard Dawn's door open and close quietly. No one knew what to say after Fire's spiel for a little while.

"We don't have to search. Basilicus wants me to meet him in two nights. It's enough time to prepare and heal. So we meet at the Magic Box in the afternoon?" Buffy said. Everyone nodded and headed for the door each saying their goodbyes as they left.

Buffy climbed the stairs, stopping at Dawn's door and knocked.

"Come in," Fire said slightly muffled by the door. She opened the door and found Fire's head on Dawn's lap again.

"I just wanted to say I think you would be helpful but I'd be worrying about you too much and it might cost me the fight. We have two days if Fire's healed by then you can go," She said giving a smile. Dawn gave a small nod. "Now sleep well and goodnight."

Getting Fire to the Magic Box wasn't as hard as they thought seeing as it was pouring down rain. Plans were discussed quietly, everyone putting something in even Anya, who for once had something helpful to contribute. The rest of the day, Buffy went over the plan memorizing it as she attacked the punching bag.

Giles sighed watching Buffy go at the bag. He knew any minute now the bag would go flying. He shook his head leaving the room as it went across the room. Giles walked into the other room to find Dawn cleaning Fire's wound. It was close to being completely healed. Fire hissed as Dawn replaced the bandaging pressing just a little too hard.

Night fell and Buffy took her anger out on the vampire community. She smiled morbidly as she walked through the cemeteries. She missed him so much. She knew that he would never leave, Dawn had told her so but this time it was out of her hands. Reaching the house, Buffy headed straight for her room. She laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her hands played with the necklace as tears slid down her cheeks and she fell asleep.

The next day just a little before sunset, the Scooby gang was assembled in Buffy's living room. Everyone held some kind of weapon except Fire, as he was technically his own weapon. Buffy looked at everyone in turn meeting his or her eyes.

"We all know what we have to do. So let's go," She said and everyone stood leaving the house.

Lightning danced in the sky and thunder rolled out but no rain fell. The wind pulled at clothing and at the grass and trees in the clearing. Basil smirked as the slayer and her friends arrived. Spike stood beside him taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Good we will finally get this bloody party started," Spike drawled, throwing the cigarette on the ground and stubbing it out with his foot. Basil chuckled.

"We meet again, slayer," He said as Buffy stood a few feet away from him. He lifted his hand and about twenty vampires and demons came out of hiding from behind him in the forest. Xander gulped loudly.

"Guess you're too chicken to fight your own battles. Have to get others to do your dirty work" Buffy said.

"Oh no slayer. They are for your friends, you are all mine," Basil replied coldly.

"Bring it on," She said. Basil's men charged at her friends. Buffy ran at him but was blocked by Spike. Her eyes widened.

"Spike. It's me Buffy. Do you remember? Please it's me, Buffy. Spike?" she said. Something raced through his eyes; something like recognition went through them then his eyes were empty of all emotion again.

"I own his mind slayer. You won't be able to get through to him," Basil said. Spike smirked and gave a laugh.

"Bloody hell, slayer, are you getting all emotional? Well it will just be easier to kill you," Spike said lunging at her. Fire grabbed his arm forcefully pulling him away from Buffy. Spike reeled back as Fire punched him in the face. Spike growled and soon they were in their own personal fight, trading blows.

Buffy grabbed her stake and was suddenly hit across the face by Basil. She kicked him sending him flying. He flew back at her, giving an upper cut to the stomach. They were fighting hard each not letting the other get an advantage. Buffy was knocked back a little; her lower lip was bleeding sluggishly and there was a cut above her left eyebrow. Basil grinned before he threw a large black sphere of power at her. Buffy went flying and hit a tree, slumping to the ground. She was gasping for air. Spike blinked staring at her.

"**Buffy!**" he yelled. Basil waved his hand and Spike gasped as pain shot through his skull.

"Basil, you may control his mind but that's all you have and even that you have little control over. My blood, heart, body and soul belong to him, every little part of me and I know that every part of him belongs to me also," Buffy said between large gulps of air. She suddenly fell unconscious and a bright white light shot out of Buffy's chest and headed for Spike hitting him in the chest. The light collected creating a shining gem on a silver necklace around Spike's neck. Spike turned towards Basil growling, his blue eyes flashed yellow. Red energy fell in waves off his body.

"No one! No one hurts my mate!" he said coldly through clenched teeth. Basil blinked stupidly.

"Mate?" Basil muttered and mused for a moment. Spike growled again and charged at Basil.

**To Be Continued...**

There it is. Like I said before I think there are two more chapters and I'm hoping to get them done before I start my final year of high school (grade 12) before I go off to college or university (don't know which one yet). Also I was wondering after this is done do you guys want a sequel or should I just leave it? Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review (then I will have over fifty). Okay enough rambling for me.

Descendant of Doom


	15. Destiny

A/N: First, thank you so much for all that reviewed. Second, I'm sorry I lied I only had one chapter left in me but I have an idea for a sequel so I hope that helps for the fact only had one chapter. Okay enough of me rambling, on with the show.

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own anything but Fire and Basil. It's all Joss's.

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Destiny_

Spike charged at Basil with more speed than a vampire should have. Willow quickly said a spell and a sword appeared in Spike's hand. Just as Spike was about to strike from above, Basil blocked with his own sword. Basil grinned forming a small sphere and put it to Spike's stomach. It exploded against Spike, blood dripped to land on the grass but he ignored the pain. Spike shifted his sword to the side causing Basil's sword to go flying away from them.

"So the rumours of having a mate are true. Are you willing to die for her, a human, the slayer, our mortal enemy?" Basil smirked.

"As long as you go down with me," Spike responded steely. Basil swung a sword, he created, down at Spike's shoulder but Spike stopped it with his own blade. He jumped back as Basil swung at his middle. Spike lunged; the sword went through Basil but the image disappeared. He turned to find three Basil's circling him like he was the other vampire's prey. He smirked and shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Smoke and mirrors Basil? Really now, what do you take me for?" Spike said. Without looking, he stopped each attack and the two fake Basil's disappeared into a grey mist. Basil glared at him and started firing spell after spell at Spike. He dodged most of them; the ones that hit didn't seem to faze him though.

Buffy gave a groan as she came to. Her vision at first was blurred but suddenly everything snapped into focus. Spike was fighting Basil and it looked like Basil was winning. Buffy coughed up blood before her world spun and went black.

Basil grinned evilly sending a black sphere towards Dawn. She looked at it with wide eyes as it sped towards her.

"Dawn!" Fire exclaimed before jumping in front of her getting the full force of the blast. He collapsed to his knees and Dawn quickly caught him as he started to fall the rest of the way to the ground. His head rested against her shoulder.

Spike growled low in his throat. He attacked quickly while Basil was put on the defensive. They were engrossed in their fight, neither getting the upper hand for too long. Basil's sword suddenly had an aura around it. Striking Spike's sword, it broke into several pieces. Spike gave a muttered curse.

"Willow!" Spike yelled trying to avoid the angry swings of Basil's sword. Basil swung at his legs; he jumped up to avoid the blade. Three spells were sent in Willow's direction suddenly. One hit Willow, the other two hit Tara and Giles. Willow tried to cast the spell but found she had no voice. Spike heard Dawn mutter something to Fire and suddenly he went rigid and started to convulse. Dawn stared and she went still.

"**NO!**" Dawn yelled to the stars as she was engulfed in green energy. The whole clearing lit up like a Christmas tree. Basil looked at the girl in shock. Spike felt a sword materialize in his left hand. He was surprised to feel the perfect weight of the sword. He mentally thanked Dawn and attacked Basil while he was confused. Spike thrust the sword through Basil's stomach. Basil looked down at the wound and grinned. He took the hilt from Spike only to be burned by the sword itself. Thinking quickly Spike grabbed the sword pulling it out, he smirked.

"See you in _hell,_" He whispered as he swung the sword and chopped Basil's head off. Basil slowly turned to dust and his ashes blew away with the wind.

The extra power from wanting to protect his mate disappeared and he fell to the ground on all fours. He took in several gulps of unneeded air. The sword beside him disappeared as Dawn ceased glowing. Now she was cursing at Fire for some odd reason. Willow walked up to him carefully.

"Spike are you okay?" she asked. He nodded and crawled towards Buffy but stopped as he passed Dawn and Fire.

"Spike, tell him to drink," Dawn said. Spike shook his head in amusement and crawled the rest of the way to Buffy's side. He looked at her.

"Buffy, luv, wake up," He said quietly. Buffy's eyes fluttered open and glazed green eyes stared at him.

"Did we win?" she asked weakly. Spike nodded, carefully standing and then helped her up so they could lean on each other for support. Dawn had Fire leaning on her and Tara for support. Giles walked up to Spike and Buffy.

"So you two are bonded completely?" he inquired. Spike held the white opaque gem up for the Watcher to see. The older man nodded. Buffy sighed.

"When did that happen?" she asked surprised. Spike chuckled lightly.

"You fell unconscious and then it happened. I have a feeling that the Powers gave me a part of your soul for the bond to work but because I'm the one without a soul, they gave it to me on this necklace," He said holding up the necklace to stare at it.

"I suppose you're right," Giles said. They slowly started towards the Summers' residence. Xander grinned.

"We beat the big evil undead king, I say we party," He said. Buffy, Spike and Fire turned to glare at him. "After everyone is healed, of course." He laughed nervously.

"Well we can't party just yet. There's still the business of Glory to take care o,." Buffy said. A few groans were heard from the group at the reminder. She smiled weakly.

"I say we go home and sleep for a thousand years, who's with me?" Dawn said. There were several nods and yeses.

Getting into the house, wounds were taken care of and Joyce quickly found blankets and pillows for the rest. Buffy and Spike practically crawled up the stairs and into bed. Buffy cuddled into Spike careful not to hurt any of his wounds. He smiled.

"You okay, pet?" he asked softly.

"Now I am," She answered. Spike looked down at her head of blonde hair.

"You missed me that much, luv?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Yes," Buffy answered seriously. Spike stared at her shocked. "I was worried and angry. I didn't want anything to happen to you. You know I love you right Spike?" she looked up at him.

"Of course I know it luv. Plus I love you too," He said. She smiled and leaned up kissing him passionately on the lips. Buffy pulled away for breath and winced from her broken lip. Spike gave her a small smile. "Guess we have to wait til that's healed." She pouted and he kissed her lightly.

Buffy laid her head on his chest and Spike wrapped his arms around her. Slowly they fell asleep in each other's embrace, drifting to the land of dreams, knowing they were connected for all eternity.

**_The End_**

Ok so what did you think? Did I leave it wide open enough to do a sequel but still resolved the story? If you want me to start a sequel just say so but since school starts in a few days it will be slow coming and all other chapters will be too since I have a feeling my work load is going to be heavy this year. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and if you are reading this a few months later still review I would like to know people are still reading it. Thank you all. Please review.

Descendant of Doom


End file.
